Chronicles of Naruto Uzumaki Rewrite
by Monster King
Summary: This story is a rewrite of Chronicles of Naruto Uzumaki with some changes to it for instance Kushina is the Kyubi and a different though similar harem for Naruto for more read on rated for safety god ever knows if lemons will show up in any story though they likely will show up much later in the story after characters have developed.
1. Chapter 1

Chronicles of Naruto Uzumaki

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _"_ _Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'** **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'** **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: This story verse is pretty much the same as in Chronicles of Naruto Uzumaki for readers of the original work but with some obvious changes.

Update: I changed Hiruzen's, Danzo's, Tsunade's and Kushina's Power Ranks with the addition of the SS and X rank's

Introduction Arc

Chapter One: Council Meeting Drama in aftermath of Destruction

 _It was the aftermath of the Kyubi attack that saw many Shinobi Adept and Civilians dead as Konoha's forced led by Hiruzen Sarutobi, Danzo Shimaru and Minato Namikaze led a successful though costly defense of their city against the mighty Biju Kyubi no Kitsune. Kyubi also known as Kushina Uzumaki had been put under a powerful Genjutsu by apparently the thought to be dead Obito Uchiha now going by the name of Tobi and went on a forced rampage against the city she loved. The rampage stopped once Minato Namikaze freed her from Obito's control she still had no clue why the man she had seen as a son did what he did and gave his soul to Shingami Sama in exchange for also consuming Obito or as he had been calling himself Tobi's soul as well. Now the aftermath of Kushina's whom could be either male or as she preferred to be seen female when in her human and humanoid forms not in her genderless true form was to be discussed as well as the fate of Kyubi's and Minato's son Naruto._

The Konoha High Council consisted of three parts officially The Hokage whom was the head of the council and vested with quite a bit of power over itself and executive veto power over its decisions was the first part of the council. Currently the Hokage was the reinstated third Hokage the Mid SS ranked Hiruzen Sarutobi whom was once Hokage prior to Minato being Hokage and thus it was natural to place him in charge once more. The next part of the council were the clan heads of Konoha's most important clan's wealthy and influential enough to have a seat on its government.

Currently the Clan Council consisted of the following 15 members

29-year-old Upper A ranked Jonin Shibi Aburame was the current head of the Aburame clan and thus a member of the council

28-year-old Upper A ranked Jonin Choza Akimichi was the current head of the Akimichi clan and thus a member of the council

currently the Hatake Clan seat was held by 25-year-old Low S ranked Kikyo Hatake an Jonin and also a very powerful Miko

sitting on the Hyuga seat was 31-year-old Mid S ranked Hiashi Hyuga the head of the both the Hyuga clan itself and its main house

sitting on the seat occupied by the Inuzuka clans head was the 26-year-old Jonin Kunoichi the Mid S ranked Tsume Inuzuka

Currently sitting on the Namikaze seat was as before Mid S ranked Minako Namikaze the 25-year-old older Jonin sister of Minato Namikaze the deceased ex Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure she looked a lot like her brother save she was female and didn't hate Kushina for her part in last nights' events.

sitting on the Kurama clan seat was 50-year-old Mid A ranked Unkai Kurama an Jonin taking over charge of said clan after the death of his son Kazama Kurama whom died during the Kyubi attack

28-year-old Low S ranked Jonin Shikaku Nara was the head of the Nara clan and as such was a member of the council he is also the commander of Konoha's Shinobi forces answerable only to the Hokage

18-year-old Low A ranked Asuma Sarutobi sat on the Sarutobi clan seat a position formerly occupied by his father Hiruzen Sarutobi but granted to the young Jonin as a test by both Hiruzen and the rest of the Sarutobi clan as a test this was his first council meeting.

Sitting on the Senju Seat was 70-year-old Mid SS ranked Tsunade Senju the current head of the Senju clan a powerful Medic-Nin in charge of Konoha's Medical facilities she like Kikyo held the powers of an Miko. Also despite her advance age the daughter of Hashirama Senju retained her youth because of her Senju Blood granting her Eternal Youth and a advance healing factor she could only die in battle.

The 23-year-old Mid S ranked Akira Shihoin was the head of the Shihoin clan and unlike the others in the room the beautiful Jonin had dark skin to match her purple hair both features that ran strong in her clan's blood.

Sitting still on the Shimaru seat was the 60-year-old Low SS ranked Danzo Shimaru the oldest member of the Shinobi Council and a bit of an extremist though everything he has done he has done for his beloved homeland. He was also known as the Shinobi of Darkness and the head of the secretive Root Branch of Konoha ANBU founded by Tobirama Senju his mentor and second Hokage

The Uchiha clan head was 29-year-old Mid A ranked Fugaku Uchiha whom seemed a bit nervous as he has heard about Obito's of all people involvement in last night's events he hoped the repercussions of his now truly dead kinsmen's very surprising actions were not too severe.

Sitting on the Uzumaki seat though a adopted member of said clan and despite the clan currently being the smallest in Konoha but important enough due to a treaty between the two allied City States of Konoha and Uzushio was the Kyubi Kushina Uzumaki. It should be noted that the still grieving and guilt stricken despite the reinsurances of her friends that the attack was not her fault mother was currently holding her newborn son Naruto Uzumaki as he was to be called a Half Biju. Of course she like the rest of her Biju Kin was above S rank in power she was Mid X rank and very proud of her great power

Finally siting on the Yamanaka Clan Seat was 27-year-old Upper A ranked Inoichi Yamanaka head of said clan and a powerful Jonin and a key member of Konohagakure's Intelligence division.

The 30-member Civilian Council consisted of Civilian Councilmen career elected politicians whom ran things that the Clan Council didn't namely civilian affairs. Both Councils had the right to vote on things that affected them enough and if the Hokage allowed it as it was he whom was the leader of both Councils. They were in name still subordinate to the Hokage and like the rest of Konoha's High Council including the Hokage answerable to the powerful Fire Lord currently in charge of the greater Land of Fire. Just as the last of the Civilians sat down the reinstated Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi a Shinobi by career choice but Adept by virtue of his powerful Chakra stood up preparing to speak to the High Council flanked by advisors Koharu and Homura and their guest Ozai Oda the current Fire Lord.

"Now that we are all seated I am going to make one thing clear before we continue especially to you civilians as some of you are under suspicion still but for now we shall bring up the matter of Minato Namikaze our former Hokage and in one case secret husband" spoke Hiruzen solemnly. He and Ozai both gave Kushina reassuring looks of empathy for her loses as she sat uncomfortably under their gaze still feeling a great deal of guilt for her role in last night's events despite it not being her fault. Both Hiruzen and Ozai knew how close Kushina had been to the majority of Konoha's and the Land of Fire' Adept and Yokai population as her cover had been that she was a Kitsune blood adopted as she was by the Uzumaki family. They also knew that this was the second adopted son of the Kyubi to go rogue the first being Orochimaru now Obito the last person anyone expected to be a traitor had been revealed as a traitor.

There was still her Adopted Son InuYasha a Inu Yokai Hanyo whom she adopted along with Karin Uzumaki sent unknowns to her but known to Hiruzen, Ozai and Danzo their way secretly by Orochimaru whom still cared for his mother figure and was secretly still loyal to Konoha despite the staged events surrounding his supposed exile. Though to be fair he actually did found Otogakure in the Land of Sound as a place where outcasts and other less fortunate or unwanted Adepts, Hanyo and Yokai could live and prosper and couldn't return anymore due to that. Anyways back to the meeting WE SHOULD PUNISH THAT DEMONESS FOR ATTACKING US shouted a fat Merchant whom was part of the Civilian Council getting glares from the Clan council and the Mebuki Haruno led half of the Civilian council. Said merchant was part of the Aki Haruno led half of the Civilian council that was responsible for a majority of the Hokage's headaches.

"No we will not Councilmen Taka she was not acting under own accord and any whom shall harm her or her son the Yondaime's heir shall be punished by death Minato's family has suffered enough" said Hiruzen as both Kushina and Minaka sent him grateful looks that he returned with a smile. The Aki led half of the Civilian council evenly divided in half between her followers and that of her sister Mebuki Haruno both sisters were Adepts Aki Low A rank and Mebuki Mid A rank both Jonin's though their family was not part of the Clan Council. BUT STILL THE HUSBAND STEALING BTICH SHOULD PAY AND HER ABOMINATON OF A SON SHOULD BE PUT TO DEATH shouted or rather shrieked Aki loudly. All even her own followers winced at the volume and she got glares from quite a lot of people for her words though her own followers nodded in agreement.

Danzo rose though only possessing one arm due to a accident early in his career and one eye the old Warhawk as he had been called for his militant though undeniably patriotic views actually glared at Aki and then turned to Kushina. "I nor ROOT will allow that to happen Kushina and her son are too valuable to Konoha to kill off Councilwoman Aki and besides you have no place in deciding punishment to her giving her status as a vassal of the Land of Fire and Shinobi of Konohagakure" said Danzo his tone cold and hard as he stared at Aki with his one eye. Aki glared back but sat back down as did Danzo before shooting Kushina a look that said she had his support. "Yes, Aki San all of my Kingdoms Vassals are under my protection and only I may decide their fates she didn't choose to attack us willingly and I know she wouldn't have done so by choice so try and tempt me I will not be merciful to any whom would harm my vassals or their families" said Ozai.

The meeting continued for quite a while eventually concluding with Kushina being able to keep her son and raise him in the Uzumaki Clan Grounds and ensured his enrollment in the Konoha Adept Academy when he got old enough.

End of Chapter

That's it for the chapter now for Questions and Answers!

Question One: Why is the Kyubi Kushina?

Answer: Kushina is indeed the Kyubi in this story no you have not misheard though being a Biju she actually is genderless she just prefers to see herself as female and prefers her Female Human and Female Humanoid forms over the male versions of those forms. All Biju can turn into those forms in addition to their true genderless Biju forms and Of course in this rewrite Kyubi being Naruto's mother will not be part of his harem.

Question Two: Why start over when you got so far with Chronicles of Naruto?

Answer: Because the plot was not going to my liking and I wanted to start fresh somewhat sorry if this bothers readers whom were enjoying the story and I do apologize to them for any serious problems this may have caused the but that's how things roll.

That's it for today see you all next post wherever that may be!


	2. Chapter 2

Chronicles of Naruto Uzumaki Rewrite

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _"_ _Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'** **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'** **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: I have decided to add two new additional girls to Naruto's Harem Ranko Saotome or Female Ranma at least a version native to this Naruto verse and Gaia Sabaku a Female Gaara hurray for redheads. Also the semi crossovers featured in this story for having elements of them in it are Avatar Last Airbender, Rosario to Vampire, Yu Yu Hakusho, InuYasha, Dragonball Z, Bleach, Ranma and Mortal Kombat. There is also going to be a Overlord Crossover as Naruto will be a Overlord in this story but as this story takes place strictly in my own take on the Naruto verse this is not a crossover.

Update 10/26/16: Changed a few words in the chapter

1/30/17: Changed the organization of the bad guys name from Akatsuki to Fairy Tale

Update: changing the Species of the Nii clan from Nekomata to Nekomusume which I forgot to do originally when I did first

Update: Fixed Karui's clan name from Aburai to Abarai

Arc One: Introduction

Chapter Two: Aftermath and Painful Truths

(Naruto Age New Born)

After the meeting that decided his fate Hiruzen flanked by Jiraiya, Tsunade, Danzo, Koharu and Homura as well as Kushina holding a baby Naruto had announced to the village Naruto's heritage. Danzo also added in the punishment for trying to kill off the heir of the Fourth Hokage silencing those amongst the crowd whom called for Kushina's sons death as well as that Kushina herself Was immune to prosecution should she have to defend her child from them. Sometime later in the Uzumaki family home Kushina Uzumaki along with 2-year-old Karin Uzumaki and 5-year-old InuYasha Uzumaki a adopted son of hers that she found on the road and took in despite him being a Hanyo a Inu Yokai Hanyo to be exact.

She had been flabbergasted when InuYasha had on his person the legendary Tessaiga of her close friend the Daichi Taisho the Great Dog General and smelled the Hanyo's relation to him helping her take in the boy. She ideally wondered how her friends Kimi Taisho and Sesshomaru Taisho were handling their husbands/Father's infidelity and more importantly whom he decided to leave Tessaiga with she sighed she honestly thought Daichi above such things. Then again the arranged marriage between him and Kimi had never been based on love and such things were bound to happen she just never imagined with a human of all things not that she was one to talk. Suddenly she heard a knocking on the door and she came face to face with Danzo Shimaru and his wife whom Danzo despite his usual personality did love unconditionally Kaeda Shimaru were standing their along with Minato's sister Minaka.

"Can we come in Kushina San?" Said Danzo whom despite Kushina technically being far older than even had grown to see her as his daughter though he hit it well. "Yes, you may though Naruto's asleep and Karin's taking a nap and InuYasha's at the Konoha Adept Academy" said Kushina. The Adept Academy in the Elemental Nations was where Young Adepts and Yokai loyal to a village or nation would go to get a education and learn about their powers until they were 12 or whenever they graduated. Kushina was aware of the Marriage contracts that Minato had set up for Naruto some of which where political to keep peace between the waring villages.

First off was a Marriage Alliance between Naruto and the Abarai and Nii clans of Kumo made between both Minato and Arashi Yotsuki the Yondaime Raikage and the parents of Samui and Yugito Nii of the Nekomusume Nii Clan Yugito was also the Jinchuriki of the Nibi as well as with the Abarai Clan regarding their clan heads daughter Karui. Another marriage contract/alliance Minato set up was with Iwa in the aftermath of the Third Shinobi War and to help make amends with them after the carnage he helped inflict on their people between the ruling Odaki Clan and his son. That meant one Kurotsuchi Odaki adopted Lava Monkey Yokai daughter of Onoki Odaki whom was now just a new born that Onoki found and took in would be wedded to Naruto Uzumaki. Then their where the agreements were with the Uchiha and Hyuga clan's regarding Fugaku and Mikoto's recently born daughter Satsuki and Hiashi and Hitomi's daughter Hinata as well as the Fire Daimyo's Ozai and Ursa's own just born daughter Azula.

And Good knows how many girls Naruto may charm during his lifetime on his own giving how the Clan Restoration Act he was under allowed him to have as many wives as he wanted provided he care for them and love them all equally and treated them fairly. "So I heard now I do believe I am here to discuss your future security measures giving the crowds mixed reaction to Hiruzen's announcement and that Hiruzen's dealing with Paperwork though Minako and my wife are here also like myself to see family" said Danzo. "May I see Naruto please Kushina San I want to see my Brothers son" said Minako in a pleading voice Kushina once more noted how greatly the woman resembled Minato minus her DD cup breasts of course and more feminine looks. "And I want to see my Grandbaby after all you are the closest thing myself and Danzo have had to a child thanks to myself infertile due to a accident" said Kaeda smiling at her daughter figure.

As she did she thought of Yamato Shimaru their adopted 10-year-old son that they rescued from a secret lab belonging to some mysterious group called Rei 10 years ago. Orochimaru not wanting panic to spread because of the group willingly allowed himself to take the blame as he was already known for experimenting on quite a lot of things and borderline unethical experiments. He did also allow a Young Anko to think it was him that gave her the cursed seal variant of his seal of Heaven that the mysterious Rei had giving her along with apparent amnesia related to the events that happened during the time they gave it to her. Now She hated Orochimaru whom actually had seen her as his own daughter not just an apprentice and Danzo and Hiruzen felt saddened that they had to hide the truth from the young and brilliant Hebi Onna and Kushina.

 _Such is the price we Shinobi pay for living the lives we do as the Roots that support the foundations of our homes from the shadows of the Darkness even if we must tell lies to our loved ones we do so to protect them from harm and bring those that would harm them down damn this REI_ thought Danzo as he followed Kushina, Minako and Kaeda to where Naruto was. Danzo was determined to protect no matter the cost and ethnics involved those close to his heart though a Warhawk and the Shinobi of Darkness he cared deeply for those he allowed to be close to him and would do literally anything to see to their safety. _Where Hiruzen is the light Myself and My ROOT are the Shadows that protect Konoha and those whom we love no matter the costs I just hope we can bring this REI down_ thought Danzo. They he Hiruzen and even Jiraiya knew little of Rei giving that whomever they captured died shortly after capture thanks to the cursed seals they bore on their tongues that acted a lot like that blasted Caged Bird seal of the Hyuga clan.

He vowed for the safety and prosperity of Konoha that Rei would fall as would whomever made the loving Obito fall so deep into the Uchiha Curse that he would betray Kushina though he knew that this was the work of this organization that Jiraiya was keeping tabs on due to it's robes Obito had on called Fairy Tale. All in all, his pseudo Grandson had a hell of a life to looks forward to and Danzo could only imagine how strong the child of the Yellow Flash and Red Death would get.

End of Chapter

End of Chapter hope you liked it please review just don't flame me nobody on this site likes a flame and since I don't flame people I hope I get the same curtsy from others I give them peace out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chronicles of Naruto Uzumaki Rewrite

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _"_ _Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'** **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'** **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: I decided to not do a Overlord Mini crossover it would complicate the story to much surprisingly the story in just two chapters has gotten 15 favorites, 17 Followers and 525 Hits its is also part of Two Communities and 2 reviews all in all a good haul if I might say so myself.

Arc One: Introduction

Chapter Three: Childhood Joy's, Troubles and Awakening's

(Naruto Ages 1 to 3)

Naruto for the most part despite the constant attempts of Civilians and even some Adepts to end his life and the hate he and his family got from such people despite them knowing the truth of what happened that day really did have a agreeable childhood if he might say so himself. Naruto and his family were protected by both Regular ANBU and ROOT ANBU in his childhood and he made a lot of friends including with the Young Daughter of the self-proclaimed Fire Lord. He first met her and her brother Zuko when Ozai Oda and Ursa Oda Nee Uchiha the Daimyo of the Land of Fire invited them over to Kakon meaning Fire Soul the Capital City of the Land of Fire and despite her personality became friends with her. Naruto at the age of 2 discovered like his then 9 year old Brother InuYasha and 4 year old Sister Karin his love for Ramen especially that of Ichiraku's Diner headed by Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku a love Kyubi and Minato had also shared.

The organization known as REI during this time also had become a problem not just to him but to Konoha as well doing things that put Konoha in a bad light with its neighbors despite Hiruzen and even Danzo's attempts to reassure said neighbors that the REI ANBU Were not theirs. REI had also made a few Kidnapping Attempts on Naruto and his family stopped most often by Kushina or their guards. Konoha had trouble finding out much about REI due to the Cursed Seals placed on REI's Agents by whomever controlled it that killed off the agents whenever they actually managed to capture one. They did suspect however that REI was operated from Konoha and whomever controlled REI was someone highly placed in Konoha's Social Structure and had a big following.

When Naruto was 3 something happened and that started right now with a meeting that was going on in one of REI's bases located underneath a Store that a die-hard supporter of its true master Aki Haruno ran. MY SOLDIERS TODAY IS A BIG DAY TODAY ENDS THE LIFE OF THE YOUNGEST SPAWN OF THE KYUBI FOR EVEN NOW A MOB MY AGENTS HAVE INSTIGATES IS DOING JUSTICE TO THE ABOMINATION AND HIS SISTER shouted or rather Shrieked Aki. Her followers be they REI or not cheered loudly at Aki's words though most didn't have a choice either secretly hating her or being emotionless drones that she had deprived of their free will and emotions just did what they thought would please their master. FINALLY YONDAIME KUN WILL BE AVENGED TODAY AND I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON THAT BITCH KUSHINA ALL HAIL REI ALL HAIL ME! She shouted/Shrieked as the crowd did the Salute she taught them facing her and the Black Swastika on the red flag behind her.

On the surface with Naruto and Karin despite Karin's best attempts to defend her brother she was Afterall undergoing Training in her powers right now and was good enough to hold off the crowd that had caught them without their guard. The Reason they were without it is because wanting their beloved Ramen Karin now 5 and the 3-year-old Half Biju had just awoken his powers following his birthday had snuck out of their house without their guard and headed to Ichiraku's Diner. What they didn't expect was this mob to intercept them and chase them into a alley were they began to beat Naruto mercilessly despite Karin's best attempts to defend him Naruto however snapped when some of the men started to force themselves on Karin. His eyes turned Purple with a black dot in the center and black ripple like patterns extending outwards from said dot.

Knowledge of how to use this Rinnegan as his new power was called filled the Half Biju's head and Naruto faced upwards determination to end the beating and save his sister from the pedophiles raping her filled him. He sneered as a Red coating of pure Yoki surrounded him and a shockwave of Red Yoki blasted those closest to him off of him and he shouted 'TENDO: SHINRA TENSEI!' and watched the gravity wave blast a large portion of the crowd away from him killing those closest to him and harming those further. THE DEMON IS GOING TO KILL US ALL RUN!, THE MONSTER IS SHOWING ITS TRUE COLORS WE HAVE TO GET AWAY where among the shouts made by the crowd of panicking Civilians. They all fled leaving behind a sobbing and naked Karin and enraged Naruto whom was killing off as much as he could with Yoki laced shockwaves launched from his arms.

Just then the ANBU Arrived and arrested those they could and helped Naruto whom was back to normal save for his eyes and Karin whom was still sobbing at what happened to her. One of the ANBU with a Weasel Mask whom had short black hair stared at Naruto's eyes as Naruto hugged his sister as his Mother arrived quickly and gasped upon seeing the scene. _So Naruto San has the Rinnegan well that is unexpected the councils are sure to love this_ thought ANBU Weasel aka Itachi Uchiha. _My baby has Fathers Eyes how? Well I can contemplate this development later I need to comfort Karin damn those villagers for what they did to her she is only 4!_ Thought a fuming Kushina whom was also amazed like everybody else with what Naruto had in his eyes.

End of Chapter

That's it for Chapter three I know it was short but most of my stories chapters are short sorry if that irks people now for Question and Answers!

Question One: So Naruto has the Rinnegan what's going to happen?

Answer: Naruto is obviously going to be powerful as a result of having the Rinnegan which in my story verses has all the powers of the Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan and Byakugan in addition to its own powers but will not be a one trick pony whom only relies upon his Dojutsu for power. He will use it quite a bit but that will not be the solo reason he is powerful just so you all know in advance.

Question Two: So what is Rei and what is with the Swastika in the story?

Answer: REI is basically responsible for all of the Bad things ROOT and or Konoha did in Canon in this story verse and I have decided to model it and Aki after how ROOT and Danzo are often portrayed by those bashing them in fanon since ROOT and Danzo though dark are sort of good As for the basterized Swastika of the Nazi party since REI is a bit like said ass holes I have giving them their symbol for their own though I am aware of the benign origins of the symbol and am frankly disgusted by what the Nazi's turned it into.

Question Three: Why did you have to have Karin Raped to make a point?

Answer: Because I felt that if the only thing the mob did to Naruto was beat him and force Karin to watch was not enough to make Naruto go on a rampage so I decided to have them take their hate of him and his family a step further and do something I find horrible and worth the death penalty. I didn't like writing that scene but I felt that such a thing would be a appropriate catalyst for Naruto opening his naïve eyes to how much these fellows hate him and his family hope that explains things. Though he will become darker he will not be all evil as a result of this development just a lot more aware of what reality is like for him and his family than he was before.

Question Four: Is the Uchiha massacre going to happen?

Answer: Like in the original version of the story yes it will happen but differently than in canon and there will be more survivors than there was in Canon due to how different event are turning out to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chronicles of Naruto Uzumaki Rewrite

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _"Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: The Uchiha Massacre happens this chapter

Arc One: Introduction

Chapter Four: making a impression at the Academy and Uchiha Massacre

(Naruto Age 5)

Naruto whom was now part of the Adept Academy had a mixed life thus far since the events that led to his Rinnegan's awakening though a lot hated him there were still plenty whom treated him good. Such as his family consisted of Kushina a now 7-year-old Karin and 9-year-old InuYasha whom were part of the same academy but in different classes than him he had quite the reputation as a prankster in the academy but had good grades despite that fact. Some of the classmates he befriended or was already friends with included Azula Oda whom transferred to the school to be with her friend and grow more powerful and eventually fight for her nation. Other youths he befriends his age were Ranko Saotome a very promising civilian born Adept, Yoruichi Shihoin the heiress of the Shihoin clan, Satsuki Uchiha the heiress of the Uchiha clan and Hinata Hyuga the heiress of the Hyuga clan.

Of course he later found out much to his shock from his mother that his family had marriage contracts that engaged him to Satsuki, Hinata and Azula and some others that he didn't know yet that were not even part of Konoha. Other students in his class he befriended were Choji Akimichi heir of the Akimichi clan, Shikamara Nara Heir of the Nara clan, Ino Yamanaka Heiress of the Yamanaka clan and Shino Aburame heir of the Aburame clan. There was also Kiba Inuzuka heir of the Inuzuka clan, Sakura Haruno daughter of Mebuki Haruno, Rock Lee and Tenten that he managed to befriend. All of them were his age and part of his class taught by Iruka Umino and Mizuki two civilian born Adepts and Chunin level Shinobi of Mid B Class levels in power.

His performance in the Academy was good as he did well in his studies and learned pretty much all his Teachers taught him well at least mostly Iruka taught him as Mizuki seemed to avoid him. This was curious as Naruto had a friendship with Mizuki's girlfriend the Mu-Onna Tsubaki whom ran one of the orphanages in the city something that perplexed both him and the motherly Yokai. Anyways with the Uchiha clan that Satsuki was part of despite Hiruzen's best attempts to placate the clans more rebellious members there was seemingly a large portion of it that seemed to be at odds with both Konoha and the clan's own leaders. That wasn't surprising considering how arrogant and prideful the average member of the clan was lording their supposedly invincible eyes and admittedly impressive lineage above all others in Konoha.

These Uchiha whom coincidently were part of the Naruto Haters group in Konoha seemed to be planning something from what had been gathered about them and supported Aki Haruno's group in the Civilian council. Currently Naruto, Karin and his mother were at Fugaku's house/mansion in the Uchiha Estate though InuYasha whom had graduated early from the Academy 2 years ago was on a mission now being a Jonin and all he was after all despite his age a Mid A ranked being. "So that the whole situation Kushina San I wish there was more that I could do to stop my kinsmen from doing whatever it is their planning likely a revolt giving what I know of them however there is only so much I can do" said Fugaku. "Afterall forcing my prideful kinsmen to stop whatever they are planning may sway those amongst those amongst the Uchiha whom are neutral in this matter to join their cause giving how prideful and independent those in the clan including myself are" said Fugaku.

Mikoto nodded in agreement "there is only so much I can do without taking certain actions to stop them" said Fugaku with a sigh **Than why don't you take those actions?** Said Kushina in a demonic powerful voice as she was in her humanoid form currently. Fugaku looked tired but spoke in his defense, while an also present Hiruzen sighed tiredly and Danzo seemed to be deep in thought. "Why don't you allow my ROOT ANBU to take care of the would be Rebels Hiruzen Sama and Fugaku San? Afterall ROOT isn't really a official part of Konoha all I need Fugaku San is names" said Danzo in a serious tone of voice. Fugaku and Mikoto looked at each other as Hiruzen stared at Danzo in shock though Danzo himself wasn't comfortable with what his plan entailed he would do so to preserve the peace in his beloved home and ensure the Uchiha's clan survival.

Fugaku got up and left after nodding to his wife and Mikoto spoke to the elders and Kushina "My husband is getting the list of names my son Itachi compiled of the rebels in our clan we will allow you to do this elder just on one condition" said Mikoto. Before she spoke the sounds of fighting reached their ears and they all headed towards the Back room in time to see Fugaku be murdered by Three Uchiha though by the looks of things he didn't go down without a fight. Immediately a grieving Mikoto's Sharingan transformed into the Mangekyo Sharingan and she used Amaterasu to incinerate the rebels She then got the list the dead Fugaku had in his hands and turned to Danzo and Hiruzen just as Satsuki and Naruto whom had been playing outside rushed into the room along with Itachi and saw Fugaku's dead body. TOU SAN NO! shouted a now grieving Satsuki whom unlocked her Mangekyo Sharingan after her Sharingan fully evolved itself spontaneously Naruto comforted his fiancée while Mikoto gave Danzo a hard look.

"Make those traitors in my clan pay but please spare any whom aren't listed in this list thankfully none of the rebels have children and are all males" spoke Mikoto as Danzo nodded and Thus during the night at midnight, the Uchiha massacre happened when everybody was asleep. Of course the ROOT ANBU did take care of the would be rebels Mikoto was made Uchiha clan head in the aftermath and the Uchiha clan now mostly consisted of woman and Children not that the Woman were weak or anything.

End of Chapter

That's it for the chapter sorry that it was short but that's how I write them thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Chronicles of Naruto Uzumaki Rewrite

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _"_ _Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'** **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'** **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: Certain Villains will be revealed this chapter starting now their will be a bit of a Sekirei Crossover in the story also the world is more technologically advance than in Naruto canon. Anko Mitarashi and Katara Momochi have been removed from Naruto's harem Anko will be filling a big sister role to Naruto and is to be replaced by somebody else to be revealed and Katara has been similarly replaced and entirely removed from the story.

1/30/17: Changed the name of Minaka's evil organization from Shadow Hand to Fairy Tale

Arc One: Introduction

Chapter Five: Revelations and more

Minaka Hiroto Publicly was the CEO of the Elemental Nations spanning MBI or Mid Bio Informatics and self-appointed Shodaime KamiKage of the city of Shinto Teito and ruler of MBI Land and Mid S Ranked Adept. But he was also the secret leader of the organization Fairy Tale recent deeds include via a Microchip he implanted in one of the Kyubi's Sons forcing said adopted son of the Kyubi Kushina Uzumaki to bend to his will. That son had been Obito Uchiha and with minimal effort he had been refurbished into Tobi a feat Minaka was proud of though he did often Question that man's loyalty giving how close he had been to that entity. Another thing Minaka had been proud of was his army of Sekirei Androids that he had created to serve him of course not all the Sekirei were loyal to him and there had been defections throughout their history.

Minaka smiled he had a lot of those Androids at his beck and call proud though very wary of their formidable capabilities and they were divided into classes. The Konoha Organization known as Rei was one of the groups loyal to him and founded by a staunch supporter in Aki Haruno though he had no eyes for her. His long-term goals included World Domination and gathering the Jinki or God's Vessels these 8 mysterious and powerful artifacts of unknown origin likely creations of the Rikudo Sannin seemed to grant the user great power. Just the three he held currently in his possession and it only took possessing one of them to gain the benefits granted him limitless Chakra reserves like that of the Biju or his Sekirei Androids that he had created with the help of Said Artifacts.

They just having one of them did the trick granted him the power to use the Creation of all Things ability of the Rikudo Sennin and Rinnegan users it also gave him all Five Basic Chakra Elements normally Minaka only held Lightning, Earth and Fire affinities. Though he could currently only use one of the artifacts at a time to supplement his powers he did wonder what having all 8 Jinki would do for him. He knew were some of the rest of these artifacts were but had no way to safely retrieve them now and the insane though brilliant madman wondered what it would take to get them. He looked out of the window of his Kage tower a smiled plastered on his face _Eventually all of the Elemental Nations will belong to me even if the Biju especially you Kushina get in the way and I will ascend to godhood_ thought Minaka letting out a demented laugh.

Back in Konohagakure a now 7-year-old Naruto was eating with his adopted big sister Anko Uzumaki formally Mitarashi the Hebi Onna at Ichiraku's Ramen just recently Kushina had finally adopted Anko into her family like she had done with so many others. "So, brat what is your plan for today I mean giving that little bro and sis are now 11 and 9 respectively" said Anko a grin on the purple haired young woman's face. Naruto smiled at his sister figure as he always saw Anko as a older sister now it was official "Not much big sis I got a big prank planned Nee San it should be starting right about now" said Naruto. Anko looked at her younger brother in all but blood wondering what was going to happen when 10 minutes later the ANBU Inu arrived Naruto and Anko knew to be their adopted brother Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi like Obito had been adopted by Minato and Kushina due to how close they were to Minato's Genin Team though like Obito he kept his family name and stayed both with Kushina and his own direct family whom he had never truly been close to. "Naruto, you are to report to the Hokage's tower immediately failure to comply will be punished" said Kakashi in a annoyed voice as his ANBU uniform was all covered in pink making Anko, Ayame, Teuchi and Naruto laugh. "Sure thing big brother hope you learned to not underestimate me" said Naruto in between laughs as he followed Kakashi out of the bar after a while he found himself in the Hokage's office facing Hiruzen whom gave him a stern look. A also present Danzo, Koharu and Homura and even albeit though it was well hidden Hiruzen himself all looked amused however at what transpired in ANBU headquarters 10 minutes ago.

"Well Naruto what do you have to say for yourself?" Said Hiruzen in a annoyed voice making Naruto grin "whatever could you mean Hiruzen Jiji?" He seemed to ask faking innocence in the whole affair but the Kami no Shinobi was not fooled. "Naruto, we know it was you because ANBU Cat saw your Shadow Clones painting the ANBU uniforms pink now you are to clean them all up yourself as punishment" said Hiruzen sternly. Naruto not wanting to get into anymore trouble than he just did nodded and went with ANBU Inu leaving behind the elders in the Hokage office smiling to himself at another successful prank.

End of Chapter

Hoped you liked Chapter five please review just remember Flames are not welcome!.


	6. Chapter 6

Chronicles of Naruto Uzumaki Rewrite

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _"_ _Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'** **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'** **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: So far my story has had so far 1'729 views been favorited 26 times has 29 followers and 5 Reviews and belongs to 2 Communities all in all good job for me so far. This chapter is mostly about Some certain allies of Konoha just so you all know in advance

Arc One: Introduction

Chapter Six: Izumo Inn of Konoha and its Sekirei

Naruto whom was now 10 years old had been living for now ten years and was on his way to one of his favorite locations in all of Konoha despite the presence of the Sekirei androids living there. This place was the Izumo Inn located in one of Konohagakure's commercial districts it was very popular amongst tourists and had permanent inhabitants as well namely Miya, Matsu, Kazehana, Uzume and Homura whom were all secretly Sekirei Androids that had sought refuge in Konoha. The reason for seeking refuge was that they of course used to be Minaka's glorified Slaves and minions which was what he saw his Sekirei Androids as and after with Matsu's help breaking free of his controls quite literally sought a better life in Konoha. Hiruzen Granted them that a year after Kushina's forced rampage and ever since they had been living in Konohagakure's Izumo inn which they operated while due to their great power also serving as Shinobi

Miya the most powerful was a upper S ranked being and very powerful capable and a Sword Class Sekirei meaning her main forty was Kenjutsu though she was also very good at Taijutsu and competent in all forms of Weaponry. She was such a master of Kenjutsu that she can perform the Kenjutsu technique Kenatsu or Sword Pressure which was a C ranked Jutsu at its weakest capable of unleashing a wave of chakra to strike opponents without the blade touching them. She was also skilled in her Natural Basic Affinities of Lightning, Earth and Water capable of using the Advance Chakra nature of Wood Release as well as and very good at Genjutsu she also had monstrous Chakra reserves. She was also good at Fuinjutsu and was a master of pure energy based techniques such as Rasengan, Kienzen and Kamehameha Miya's power was likely due to the fact she was the first Sekirei ever created by Minaka.

Miya stood at 5'3 feet tall and weighed at 99 pounds she had fair skin and brown eyes her hair was waist length and dark purple in color and most commonly wore her take on the attire of a Miko different only from it in that she wore a Purple Hakama instead of a red one. It should be noted that quite recently Miya got into a relationship with Kushina The next Sekirei Android inhabiting the inn was Matsu. She was a Brain Class Sekirei meaning she was very intelligent and had the ability to access and analyze any electronic device on a telepathic level even going so far as to control them though things can stop her powers like seals. Matsu was amongst the Sekirei created after Miya and is a Los S ranked Entity she does have a fitting amount of chakra for someone that powerful but nothing awe inspiring.

Matsu is very skilled in Taijutsu and Genjutsu though she is also good at her Basic Affinities of Lightning, Fire and Earth patricianly masterful in Lightning based powers though it is Genjutsu and Fuinjutsu the redhead truly excels at. Like all Sekirei she is good at Energy based attacks She is decent in her skills in weapon usage and stands at 5'3 feet tall and weighs at 103 pounds she is as mentioned a redhead and has light brown eyes and commonly wears glasses. She believes it or not is in a relationship with Jiraiya currently both being grade a Perverts and Proof reads his Icha Icha series of books she possess DD Cup breasts like Miya. The next Sekirei is Kazahana a Powerful Elemental Class Sekirei and like Matsu part of the Generation of Sekirei Androids created after Miya she is a Upper S class being like Miya.

Being a Elemental She can without hand seals and at will use Elemental Jutsu that she has Affinities for without hand seals and at will only needing minimum Chakra for their usage and has the Wind, Lightning and Water Affinities as well as the Storm Release Advance Nature. The beautiful Android is also quite skilled in Genjutsu nowhere as Good as Matsu and very good At Taijutsu and the usage of weaponry. Like all Sekirei she is good at Energy based attacks but only has as much Chakra s one would expect a being of her power to have she also has J cup breasts even bigger than Miya or Matsu. Kazahana has fair skin and long black hair that falls to her waistline and has black eyes much to Kushina's and Miya's dismay amongst others whom want him she has developed a crush on 14-year-old InuYasha.

It should be noted that the Inu Hanyo is not only is with her but currently also in a relationship with Hana Inuzuka and Kagome Hyuga his teammates Kazahana is the sensei due to the Clan Restoration Act that he, Karin and Naruto are under. The next Sekirei is Uzume whom is part of the same generation as Matsu and Kazahana and like them is technically 22 years old she is Taijutsu Class Sekirei. Uzume as such heavily uses Taijutsu and Bukijutsu though she is also good at using her affinities of Fire, Water and Wind capable of also using the Boil Release Advance Nature though she is not as good at them as she is at Taijutsu and Bukijutsu. Beyond these things and the usage of Pure Chakra based techniques Uzume does not use much else and only has as much Chakra as one would expect a Low S ranked Being to have.

She is believe it or not in a relationship with Might Guy surprising a lot of folks but she finds his uniqueness cute and his determination and work ethnic attractive Uzume also has DD cup breasts Uzume stands at about 5'4 feet tall and weighs at about 99 pounds and has fair skin, long brown hair and brown eyes. The Final Sekirei Living at Izumo Inn and part of the generation that Uzume, Kazahana and Matsu are part of is the somewhat male inhabitant of the inn somewhat being that Elemental Class Sekirei Homura has CC cup breasts and looks highly feminine. His powers are just like Kazahana's and other Elemental Sekirei Androids his Basic Affinities are Fire, Water and Earth and he has two advance natures the Lava and Boil release. Incredibly enough Homura also has the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan thanks to Minaka's extensive experimentations on him with Uchiha DNA as such he is in a relationship with Mikoto Uchiha.

Homura a Mid S Rank being stands at 5'8 feet tall and weighs in at 116 pounds he is light skinned has short grey hair highly including his breasts feminine features save possessing and lacking certain parts he is most certainly male just a transgender one. These are the Sekirei of Izumo Inn loyal to Konohagakure and the Land of Fire and whom Naruto and a 12 year old Karin are going to see today let's hope they do well.

End of Chapter

That's it for Chapter Six hope you all enjoyed it please review just remember no flames and see you all next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chronicles of Naruto Uzumaki Rewrite

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _"Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: The story thus far has 2'369 Views, 30 Favorites, 32 Followers 5 Reviews and belongs to 2 Communities so far so good oh and I changed recently as some of you have seen on updated chapters the name of the bad guy's organization to Fairy Tale.

Arc One: Introduction

Chapter Seven: Happenings at Eleven

Naruto was now 11 years old and a lot of things happened in his eleventh year of life as a Half Biju first off was the Hyuga incident that happened that year and Naruto just happened to be there with Yoruichi and Azula on a date of sorts as it happened. Naruto, Azula and Yoruichi put a stop to it earning the gratitude of the Hyuga clan and further adoration of his Hyuga fiancée Hinata in the process. It just happened to be a missing Nin as Ibiki and his men found out hired by members of Kumo's Civilian Council without the Raikage's knowledge and the Missing Nin had also assassinated Kumo's real ambassador in the process of infiltrating Konoha. When the Raikage found out about the missing Nin's antic's he was not amused and immediately headed to Konoha with a contingent of Ninja to not only deal with the missing nin but also personally finalize the treaty his real ambassador was going to propose between Kumo and Konoha.

Arashi Yotsuki the Yondaime Raikage whom Naruto knew quite well due to him being his older brother via Kushina and eventually after they married Minato's adoption of him and eventually Killer Bee arrived and personally dealt with the traitor to Kumo before discussing matters with Hiruzen. As it turned out the man whom shall be nameless had been hired by rouge elements in Kumo's council obsessed with collecting bloodlines to Kidnap Hinata Arashi had been less than please when informed of that fact. He also finally met Nagato and Konan two more of his older siblings via adoption by Kushina upon hearing of them from Jiraiya and was saddened that their used to be another adopted sibling before Yahiko died. Nagato as it turned out was not just a Uzumaki by blood but a fellow Rinnegan user and the current Amekage of Amegakure and like Konan, Arashi and Killer Bee were S ranked and Killer bee was an Ox Yokai but also a Jinchuriki of the Hachibi.

Naruto also went to Kumo during the year wanting to get to know two of his brothers and of course the fiancée's he heard that he had there from Killer B's rap teasing of him and met Killer Bee's students and his fiancée's Samui, Karui and Yugito. He despite a rocky start with the hot tempered Karui whom was not thrilled to be engaged without her consent managed to befriend all three within a few days of staying in Kumo as well as Killer B's solo male Student Omoi Yotsuki. He even gained the love of all three of his Kumo fiancées two of whom namely Yugito and Samui Nii like all their clan where Nekomusume and Yugito was the Jinchuriki of Matatabi the Nibi Two Tailed Monster Cat whom he like with Killer B's Gyuki the Hachibi would meet and befriend as well. By the time, he would leave Kumogakure he would have befriended a good deal of its Adept and Yokai population though its civilian population had mixed feelings about him and the Kumo civilian council was of course outright hostile towards him.

His siblings Karin and InuYasha turned 13 and 15 respectively and had gotten quite strong because of their intense training and experiences as Genin and now in InuYasha's case a Chunin something that he was proud of being. Karin was a Mid C ranked Adept and InuYasha was a Upper B ranked Inu Hanyo Naruto himself surprisingly was also very strong stronger than everyone else his age due to being a Half Biju. Naruto was already Lower B ranked but had as much Yoki as someone of Mid A rank in terms of power and the Hokage was considering putting him on his own team when he graduated finally. Naruto also met Moka Shuzen while his mother visited the Shuzen compound in Sai province in the Land of Fire and the cold silver haired Vampire girl found herself fascinated by the Half Biju boy.

He got along well with most of her family Issa her father though he of course had a tricky relationship with being the father of Moka and eventually Kahlua Shuzen whom also fell for Naruto he was a bit protective of his daughters so he had a like hate relationship with Naruto. Kokoa and Akua Shuzen unlike their two older sisters saw Naruto as a good friend but the Mother Gyokuro Shuzen loathed Naruto as a Half Breed something that did cause initially a little tension with the others of the Shuzen clan especially those like Gyokuro. Said she Vampire hated and envied his mother whom visited with him hating and envying Kushina's power and beauty though she hid it somewhat well both Kushina and Naruto spotted it in her but the others present didn't. Eventually Issa gave into Kahlua and Moka's wishes by the time Naruto left and engaged them to the boy much to Gyokuro's ire though the she vampire did begrudgingly admit Naruto was powerful for his age.

Naruto also visited and met with another of his fiancées going to Iwa with Kushina despite his less than friendly reputation due to his father's deeds during the Third Shinobi war and meeting with Kurotsuchi Odaki adopted Lava Monkey daughter of the Kage Onoki Odaki. He of course befriended and gained the love of the girl during his two month long stay in Iwagakure and also gained a lot of friends during his time there. Iwa's opinion of the blond Half Biju especially that of the two Human Adept Jinchuriki Han Odaki and Roshi Odaki became much better than it initially was there were still those die-hard haters of his whom couldn't get over their hate of his father but they were few and far in between. He left Iwagakure with quite the fanfare and a kiss for Kurotsuchi much to Onoki's annoyance of course but he let it slide In favor of his adopted daughters happiness the future looked bright for Naruto.

End of Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Chronicles of Naruto Uzumaki Rewrite

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _"Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: I have decided that the harem will develop in its own way as the story progresses rather than what I have initially decided for it at the start of the story Also Zanpakuto have been added to the story verse. I also somewhat revealed one of the main villians for the story and I feel that he is perfect for the role

8/14/17 update: changes some of the chapters content

Arc One: Introduction

Chapter Eight: Traitors, Zanpakuto and more

Naruto now 12 and his siblings Karin 14 and InuYasha 16 was looking forwards to today he was going to finally graduate from the Academy and become a real Shinobi he fingered his secret trump card that he had with him. Unknowns to everyone shortly after awakening the Rinnegan and Saving Karin from her would be rapists he had acquired a Zanpakuto of his own from a friend his mother had the So'unga a powerful sword but he had awakened that night Ryujin Jakka it was called. He met the Zanpakuto's spirit that night after getting home and bonded quickly with her and mastered her Shikai's powers as he had awakened much to his shock Shikai as well as the Rinnegan that night. In its Shikai state released by shouting Reduce all creation to Ash Ryujin Jakka turns from a Katana into a flaming sword of fire and simply by waving it around he can shoot powerful flames from it he also knows three techniques usable in Shikai.

The first is Taimatsu which when used enables him to use Ryujin Jakka to create a great inferno with a wave of the sword and the incantation for the Jutsu the powerful flames created by the attack or any other technique of Ryujin Jakka can be controlled by Naruto to target only the enemies he chooses. The second attack is Jokaku Enjo which creates a immense walls of lames that surrounds and traps a target within itself imprisoning its targets the third Jutsu of Ryujin Jakka is Ennetsu Jigoku. This powerful attack can create immense pillars of the Swords Amaterasu level fire anywhere Naruto chooses the trouble for him as been keeping his Zanpakuto's existence a secret. Anyways he is going to graduate from the Adept Academy today and Naruto can hardly wait for it _"Can't wait to burn your way through the exam can you Naruto Sama"_ said his Zanpakuto through their link as it was currently hidden in Naruto's soul.

Naruto smiled _"Yes Ryu Chan I know I can ace this exam"_ said Naruto with a confident smile on his face meanwhile as he ran towards the Academy watching him from Hiruzen's crystal ball was Hiruzen, Danzo, Koharu, Homura and one mysterious woman. The woman stood at 5'9 feet tall and had long strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes she wore the standard Konoha Jonin uniform and had D Cup breasts. "So that's Naruto Kun he looks as cute as they say he is I must say Kushina Sama and Minato really outdid themselves in making him" said the blonde with a sigh as she lazily gazed at the crystal ball. "Rangiku San you understand that you will be his and two others Jonin Sensei Konoha really needs him to be properly trained and from what we know of you I have my doubts in Hiruzen's choice of making you his sensei" said Koharu a serious look on the elders face.

"Right don't worry me and Haineko are more than capable of training a few kids whom else am I getting for students?" inquired Rangiku Nara Haineko was the name of her Zanpakuto "him and four others Azula Oda, Ranko Saotome, Yoruichi Shihoin and Satsuki Uchiha" said Homura. Rangiku looked surprised "Really and Why do you expect me to handle five brats I mean aren't Genin Cells supposed to be one Jonin Sensei and Three Genin" said Rangiku in a annoyed but lazy tone of voice. Homura and Koharu glared at her while Hiruzen and Danzo chuckled "Because I and Hiruzen have the utmost of faith in the Nara Prodigies abilities" said Danzo before continuing. "besides This arrangement will work out fine all those girls are in a relationship with Naruto San and you are one of those whom don't hate him for being the Kyubi's child and myself and Hiruzen don't know of many that we can trust to mentor him or those associated with him that closely" said Danzo.

Back in the Academy Naruto just barely failed much to his and his girlfriend's ire Sakura taunted him of course she unfortunately did not take much after Mebuki as one would hope instead proving to be a lot like Aki her aunt and Mebuki's older Sister. She hated Naruto for many reasons including holding the heart of Satsuki Uchiha much like Satsuki's other fangirls and fanboys did and hated him for Being Kushina's son of course despite her mother's attempts to get her to befriend Naruto. Anyways Naruto failed because of all things he failed to make the Bunshin No Jutsu work for himself and for some odd reason other types of clones didn't count as the examiners hated him for what he was though Iruka simply failed him for more professional reasons as they were on good terms with each other. Also note Iruka was dating his older sister Anko Uzumaki as she now went by after being adopted by Kushina and that also helped him view Naruto more favorably.

Anyways Naruto was at the edge of a forest clearing wondering what it would take to become a real Shinobi when Mizuki sensei suddenly showed up he and Mizuki stared at each other for a moment before Mizuki spoke. "I am sorry for how you had to fail the Exam for such a stupid thing as making a Bunshin believe me I know what it's like when people fear your potential Naruto San" spoke Mizuki. Naruto winced one of his more well-liked Sensei's in the Academy spoke a harsh truth though Naruto didn't notice the malevolent gleam in Mizuki's eyes as the Chunin spoke to him "Naruto San I have an alternate way for you to become a Genin if you will hear me out" said Mizuki. Naruto listened to what the Chunin Instructor had to say and soon was on his way to the Hokage Tower he did find the whole thing suspicious and despite his friendship with Mizuki knew the Chunin was up to something he just hoped that he wasn't a traitor.

"So Mizuki said that" stated Hiruzen a concerned look on his face as he and Danzo both had serious looks on their faces at what Naruto just told them "Academy Student Uzumaki for the sake of the village we are assigning you an A Ranked Mission you are to spring Mizuki's trap for you and find out what the traitor is up to he is not everything you think he is" said Danzo. After receiving a long briefing from Danzo and Hiruzen Naruto took the Forbidden Scroll to Mizuki fully aware of the fact that almost the entire village's Shinobi population was looking for him because of the Ruse Hiruzen and Danzo were planning for Mizuki with his help. He wondered if Mizuki whom he saw as a friend was really what he thought he was after all why would he be friends with a traitor but he had to do this and not get caught by the Chunin and Jonin looking for him. While waiting for Mizuki at the clearing Mizuki told him to wait at Naruto learned four Kinjutsu from the scroll figuring he might as well gain something from this he learned the Death and Decay no Jutsu, Instant Transmission, Dead Revival no Jutsu and Spirit Gun No Jutsu.

They seemed perfect for him with his insane reserves helping him and his natural talent for dangerous and or powerful Jutsu as the ones he learned were all very costly techniques to use and usually at least only A ranked or higher Adepts or B ranked or Higher Yokai could use them. the first needed someone with his kind of regeneration abilities making it custom made for him to use as it would restore the massive damage the double edged jutsu inflicted on the user during its usage but would inflict usually lethal damage on the enemy only those with Yoki or and Jaki could use the A ranked Kinjutsu. The second one despite its massive Energy cost and the strain it put on the user especially over longer distances would enable him to teleport anywhere he wanted with just a thought though thought it wasn't battle friendly like his father's Jutsu and a A ranked Kinjutsu. The Third one revived the dead as mindless Zombies or Skeletons that's power depending upon how much the user spent on their creation IT was a B ranked Kinjutsu mainly because of the ethnics behind it Naruto vowed to never use it only on enemies and the Skeletons and Zombies only lasted as long as the energy animating them did.

The final Jutsu a S ranked Jutsu like the second one was the Spirit Gun Technique that was after forming the hand seals necessary for it initiated by pointing a finger at somebody after making a certain special hand seal and firing a powerful energy consuming beam of energy made of the users Yoki or Chakra at the target usually defeating them in a single attack he didn't have enough energy to use it currently though. Anyways here comes Mizuki now so he put it away just as Mizuki entered the clearing and spotted him with it "So I see you have it Naruto now hand over the scroll so Naraku Sama and Minaka Sama will award me once I bring them the secrets within it Demon Brat" said Mizuki evilly.

End of Chapter

Hope you liked the chapter and as you have noticed since Naruto God of Sekirei I have changed how I have written my stories and have altered the previous chapters of this story in the process to fit my newer format no flames please.


	9. Chapter 9

Chronicles of Naruto Uzumaki Rewrite

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _"_ _Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'** **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'** **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: Hope you enjoy the chapter another of Naruto's confirmed lovers enters the picture I am not sure if Rangiku will be one

2/17/18: I have changed this chapter to fit how I have changed how the Demon Cloak works after the most recent chapter which was Chapter Twenty Two

Arc One: Introduction

Chapter Nine: Battle against Mizuki Another Girlfriend and more

Anyways here comes Mizuki now so he put it away just as Mizuki entered the clearing and spotted him with it "So I see you have it Naruto now hand over the scroll so Naraku Sama and Minaka Sama will award me once I bring them the secrets within it Demon Brat" said Mizuki evilly. Naruto sighed at the man's stupidity they were about equal in terms of raw power though Naruto had far more Yoki than Mizuki had Chakra and Mizuki knew it something seemed off about Mizuki today he was surprisingly confident for a traitor. That and Naruto had the Rinnegan and unknowns to Mizuki Ryujin Jakka his Zanpakuto Naruto didn't know if Mizuki had one or not but this was as good a time as any to find out if he had been hiding his power from Konoha as Hiruzen suspected he did. "In your fat dreams traitor but I will be happy to end your life for deceiving even me for so long" said Naruto as Mizuki laughed manically and sneered at Naruto "while right now we may be nearly matched in power thanks to Naraku Sama and the leader of Rei I have gained far greater power than you will ever wield Half Breed" said Mizuki.

Mizuki than revealed the Cursed seal on his upper right shoulder by pulling up his sleeve and sneered at a disgusted Naruto whom due to his rather advance expertise in Fuinjutsu knew that it was a Animal Cursed Seal found on some of Rei's captured agents and used before against Konoha they knew of its capabilities. "So what Rei and this Naraku person have giving you such an flawed Cursed Seal Mizuki Teme but you know as well as I do that it is the weakest of Rei's known Cursed Seals" said Naruto. Mizuki snarled and glared at Naruto "filthy Half breed I should kill your just for that insult and existing Kyubi brat but know this it is not the only thing I have gained for my allegiance to Naraku Sama and Fairy Tale besides whom said I was alone" said Mizuki. Just then an Demoness moved into the clearing they were in Naruto cursed wondering how he missed her as the Female Centipede Demon moved into the clearing she had the 12-foot-long lower body of a massive Centipede and the Naked upper body of a beautiful woman she was in her true form and he knew her to be about Low A rank in strength.

Naruto knew he was now outmatched by Mizuki and his new ally as Mizuki laughed evilly "Myself and Ami Chan will be enough to finish you off Kyubi Spawn even with your Rinnegan and whatever else you are capable of doing" said Mizuki with another evil laugh. Naruto scowled before activating his Demon Cloak calling two tails of it's power to boost his power from Low B rank to Upper B rank and his Rinnegan. This ability that all Yokai, Hanyo, Biju, Jinchuriki and Half Biju had could with training and experience in its usage eventually calling up to 4 tails of Yoki to further boost one's power up to four levels above their current one. _I don't want to use Ryujin Jakka on this asshole and reveal its existence right now but I may not have a choice only the one whom gifted the Zanpakuto me Kikyo Chan and her Zanpakuto making mentor Totosai knows of its existence_ thought Naruto.

"So, this is that Bitch's Child he looks like delicious prey too bad I have to kill him I might have kept him as my pet" spoke Ami the Centipede Demoness licking her lips with her long looking tongue as she did and firing an energy bolt at Naruto whom dodged it and her following up lunge she was awfully agile for her size. Mizuki drew a Fuma Shuriken unfolded it and hurled it at Naruto whom dodged it gracefully along with a claw swipe of Ami's claws as she roared at him in anger 'TENDO: SHINRA TENSEI' shouted Naruto and the blast of gravity slammed into Mizuki and Ami knocking them backwards. Ami glared at him "CURSE THOSE EYES OF THE GREAT SAGE I WILL PERSONALLY END YOUR EXISTANCE HALF BREED" shouted the Demoness angrily as she glared at him. Mizuki activated the first level of his Cursed Seal and Tiger stripes appeared all over his body as his power increased from Mid B rank to Upper B rank and he laughed dementedly as claws grew out of his fingers Naruto could feel the Jaki or Evil Energy now infusing Mizuki boosting his power unnaturally.

'HAMA NO YA' shouted Kikyo as a powerful glowing blue Seikoki surrounded and infused arrow streaked towards Ami as she lunged at Naruto hitting home and causing the demoness to scream in pain. Mizuki let out a roar and charged the group claws barred as he fired energy bolts at Naruto whom gracefully dodged the attacks of Mizuki before attacking himself 'TENDO: SHINRA TENSEI!' shouted Naruto as his gravity attack slammed into Mizuki the powerful technique knocking Mizuki backwards and injuring him somewhat. "DAMN DEMON BRAT I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" shouted Mizuki in rage as Kikyo launched another of her powerful Arrow's at Ami suddenly more roars were heard and three Lizard Yokai appeared in their true forms from the underbrush surrounding them surprising Kikyo and Naruto. "YES, MASTER HAS SENT US MORE AID KILL THE KUNOICHI PRIESTESS AND HALF BREED NOW!" shouted Mizuki in a demented voice as Kikyo struck Ami with another of her Arrows of Exorcism.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed and she drew back into her robes and retrieved what to Naruto looked like Fuinjutsu Notes though he could sense what the Sacred Sutra's where and hurled them at the Lizardmen instantly purifying the Yokai killing them outright and reducing them to ash Mizuki glared before laughing and drinking a potion he brought out of nowhere. Kikyo's and Naruto's eyes widened as a very powerful blackish purplish aura of pure Jaki or Evil Energy surrounded Mizuki whom began laughing evilly as he began to transform into something resembling the true form of a Tiger Yokai. " **NOW BEHOLD FOX BRAT AND BITCH WITH THE POWER I NOW WIELD I AND AMI WILL CRUSH YOU TWO!** " shouted Mizuki both Naruto and Kikyo could feel the enormous shift of power in Mizuki he now matched Kikyo in power and surrounded by a purplish blackish aura of Jaki pouring off him. _This doesn't match the earlier usages of the Animal Cursed Seal by Rei this must have to do with the potion the traitor drank it must have boosted the power of the second stage of the transformation though I assume there will be a price to pay for doing that_ thought Naruto and Kikyo.

'HAMA NO YA!' shouted Kikyo unleashing another Sacred Arrow at Ami this time purifying and destroying her turning the Yokai into ash as Mizuki laughed evily before she placed down her bow and began making familiar hand seals to Naruto. Naruto in turn decided to restrain Mizuki for what Kikyo was planning on doing as she channeled both Lightning Chakra and Seikoki into her attack while making hand seals like him he made Ox-Horse and Snake 'Geki' he said pouring his Yoki into the binding Jutsu as Mizuki suddenly froze up. " **DAMN YOU FOX ASS I WILL KILL YOU AND THAT BITCH OF YOURS!** " shouted Mizuki angrily "SACRED RAIKIRI" shouted Kikyo using one of the two Jutsu's created by her kinsmen Kakashi Hatake and taught to her though she modified it to use her Sacred energy. Mizuki screamed in pain as the attack hit home " **CURSE YOU TWO NO I CAN'T BE FAILING NARAKU SAMA AND REI LEADER SAMA!** " shouted Mizuki as he began to revert to the form of a old withered man on the ground.

Kikyo quickly checked up on Mizuki and stabilized him with her usage of the Mystic Palm Technique "Its fine Naruto Kun we won" she spoke as Naruto dispelled his Version One Demon Cloak as he began to think to himself. _Looks like Kikyo Chan's last attack didn't outright Purify Mizuki but than again he is human though it looks like the extra power boost that potion granted him did come with a price I doubt Mizuki will ever become a Ninja again if he lives through this_ thought Naruto. Just then Hiruzen and some regular ANBU arrived as Mizuki spoke "ugh where am I wait did I really do that?! Great I can't even speak the name of the woman whom did this to me Priestess please tell Tsubaki Chan that I love her and Iruka that I considered him the brother I never had" said a clearly dying Mizuki. "Naruto, you are not a abomination just another freedom loving sentient being like any Human I know off or Full Demon for that matter and the best student a Chunin instructor can have Hokage Sama beware of a abomination known as Naraku he and the woman leading Rei did this to me and is a prominent person in Konoha and traitor" with that Mizuki died.

Silence fell upon the field "Well Naruto I believe you are now qualified to be a Genin Believe me Kikyo san myself, Tsunade and Kushina will be having words with you regarding your relationship with Naruto Shinobi move out and secure the scene great Job Kikyo and Naruto" said Hiruzen. 

End of Chapter

Hope you liked it please no flames


	10. Chapter 10

Chronicles of Naruto Uzumaki Rewrite

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _"_ _Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'** **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'** **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: This is the start of Naruto's time as a Genin also Zanpakuto are done a bit differently here than in the Bleach verse firstly they are powerful Sentient Sword possessing many of the same powers as Soul Reaper Zanpakuto in that franchise more later. I am also changing Samui's and Yugito's Yokai species from Nekomata to Nekomusume I am also correcting Yoruichi's name misspelling from Yoroichi to Yoruichi.

Arc Two: Genin Days

Chapter Ten: New Team Part One

Naruto smiled as he entered the Adept Academy of Konohagakure after yesterday's incident he and Kikyo had a rather harrowing conversation with his mother, the Hokage and his advisors but everything turned out alright. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE BAKA THIS IS ONLY FOR GRADUATES! Shouted the voice of a certain pink haired fangirl as he looked up at the class from where he was revealing his recently acquired forehead protector to the class. WHERE DID YOU GET THAT PROTECTOR, I BET YOU STOLE IT BECAUSE THERE IS NOWAY An ABOMINATION LIKE YOU BECAME A GENIN shouted Sakura angrily. Everyone held their ears even her fellow fangirls at her loud annoying voice Iruka glared at her and explained what happened yesterday THERE IS NO WAY THAT HAPPENED IT IS ALL LIES KILL THE DEMON! Shouted Sakura taking a kunai out of nowhere and lunging at Naruto.

Yoruichi however stopped her knocking her out cold after using her mastery of Shunpo a more advance version of Shunshin that not many outsiders of her clan and certain others mastered especially at her age but her clan had an affinity for to get close to the fangirl and knock her out with a swift chop to the back of the head. "Thank you, Yoruichi Chan," said Naruto with a smile on his face as Yoruichi too grinned "Happy to put that Banshee bitch in her place Naruto" said Yoruichi a smile on her face. "Listen up now fore Genin placements" began Iruka as he started to list the team's Sakura was placed with two other Fangirl's under Yugao Uzuki "Now for Team Rangiku the Hokage made a special five-person cell for this one Azula Oda, Ranko Saotome, Yoruichi Shihoin, Satsuki Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki" said Iruka as Naruto and his lovers smiled. Hinata looked sad of course not being placed on her lovers team "Team Kurenai will be Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, Team Asuma will be Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamara Nara that will be all please wait for your sensei's" said Iruka taking his leave.

Soon the Sensei's arrived and the teams began to depart while Naruto reflected on yesterday's events with Kikyo whom his lovers had also known of and approved even the distant ones outside of Konoha. It was a interesting talk they had with Hiruzen and then his mother and siblings whom interrogated the priestess to the best of their abilities let it be known how protective of him they were. Anyways one Rangiku Nara soon arrived just after Yugao left with Team Fangirl as Satsuki, Yoruichi, himself and Azula called it the Mid A ranked Jonin smiling as she stared at her team with confidence "my team follow me" said Rangiku. They all smiled and followed her eventually leading to a forest clearing outside Konohagakure proper and Rangiku once more smiled at them.

"Now that we are all here let's introduce ourselves I am Rangiku Nara I like Dancing, Drinking Sake, Napping, Shopping, Gambling, Training and Konoha, I dislike Bamboo Shoots, Traitor's, Rapists, overly serious people whom can't enjoy life, those whom interrupt my beauty sleep or time with my boyfriend and fangirls and fanboys" she started. "My Hobbies include Dancing, Training, Shopping and Drinking Sake My favorite food Is Dried Persimmon my Dream is to hopefully have a Family" finished Rangiku before looking at her team and smirking. "All right miss Shihoin your up tell us about yourself" said Rangiku as Yoruichi smiled "I am Yoruichi Shihoin clan heiress of the Shihoin Clan my likes are training, fighting, Milk, Cat's and animal's in general, Naruto Kun and the others whom also love him I suppose" started Yoruichi. "My dislikes are stupid people, Rapists and criminals in general especially traitor's those whom look down upon woman and others different from them, Aki Haruno and her followers and animal abusers and child beaters" Said Yoruichi

My Hobbies include Playing Strategy games with my boyfriend and friends and studying Jutsu scroll's and books My Favorite Food is Fish my dream is to become the most powerful Kunoichi in the world and have Naruto Kun's kids" finished Yoruichi. Rangiku smiled as she turned towards Azula and spoke "Your up Next Lady Oda" said Rangiku and Azula smiled "My name is Azula Oda my Likes are Training, growing stronger, The Land of Fire, My family, Fire and Naruto Kun" began Azula. "My dislikes are Rapists, traitors, Fangirls like that bitch Sakura, training, some of the Corrupt Politicians whom disgrace the Land of Fire like Aki Haruno and those whom can't see a person for what they are beyond what they are or their title" said Azula. "My Favorite Food is Steak My Hobbies are Reading and Playing Strategy games such as Shogi or Chess and my Dream is when I take over from my father to become the most powerful Fire Daimyo the Land of Fire has ever seen and make a worthy heir to the throne with Naruto Kun" said Azula a smirk on her face.

Rangiku smiled before turning to Satsuki "Your Next Miss Uchiha" said Rangiku whom noticed how much the girls loved Kushina's son "I am Satsuki Uchiha my likes are Training, my family, Naruto Kun, The Uchiha Clan, My Fellow Future wives of Naruto Kun, Reading I guess and My friends" said Satsuki. "My dislikes are Half of the Civilian Council, those evil gold digging bitches Aki and Sakura Haruno sorry Mebuki san but your daughter is nothing like you, my fanboys and fangirls whom can't take a hint that I am taken, Lazy people to a certain extent and Rapists and Traitors" said Satsuki. "My favorite food is Tomato's, My Hobbies are reading and growing stronger and my Dream is to rebuild the Uchiha clan with Naruto Kun and my fellow harem sisters and avenge my fallen Uchiha brethren" Said Satsuki. Rangiku smiled she was impressed with the introductions so far despite being all so far clearly in love with Naruto they clearly had ambitions beyond the bedroom and wanted to be powerful Adepts and Kunoichi of Konoha.

"Your Next Ranko San" said Rangiku looking at the young redhead with a smile despite how much of a legacy she had to live up to being the daughter of the powerful Nodoka Saotome whom was native to the land of Water and part of its Saotome Clan before falling in love and marrying Genma Shiranui and Moving to Konoha to escape the turmoil in her homeland. She looked forwards to seeing the young and powerful Taijutsu mistress grow in power "My name is Ranko Saotome my likes are Naruto Kun, Taijutsu, Growing Stronger, my parents, Animals and Nature especially dogs and cats reading and eating good food" said Ranko. "My dislikes are child beaters, Rapists and traitors, Perverts though lord Jiraiya may be a small exception, arrogant people and those whom look down on me and Lee San because of our problems with the Adept Arts" said Ranko. "I don't have any particular favorite foods though I dislike junk foods Ramen does not count as one it's the food of the Gods as Naruto Kun would say, My Hobbies are Training and Growing Stronger with Naruto Kun and my harem sisters My dream is to Have a family with Naruto Kun and my harem sisters" said Ranko smiling.

Rangiku Nara smiled once again pleased with the introduction before turning to Naruto whom was blushing up a storm before composing himself at his amused possible future sensei's look and started to introduce or reintroduce himself to everyone here. "My Name is Naruto Uzumaki I am a Half Biju my likes are Ramen, Training, my beautiful girlfriends, Ramen and Getting Stronger and Ramen it's the food of the gods of course" said Naruto a big grin on his face. "My dislikes are Child beaters, the time spent waiting for Ramen to cook, A good deal of the Civilians and Half of the Civilian Council especially Aki Haruno and those whom look down on others for things out of their control and mistreat them because of that fact" said Naruto. He took a breath before continuing "My Favorite food obviously is Ramen, My Hobbies are training and eating Ramen, My Dream is to have a family with my beautiful girlfriends, become the most powerful being the Elemental Nations and become Hokage" said Naruto a smirk on his face.

 _He is simpler than I thought and if I wasn't already happy with my boyfriend Gin I would have made a go at being with Kushina Sama's kid_ thought Rangiku "All right now that we got introductions out of the way I have brought you here to conduct your final test before becoming Genin" Began Rangiku. At once everyone was paying attention to the now standing Blonde Nara whom had a smirk on her face as she spoke "Me and My Zanpakuto Haineko are going to be testing you lot your test is to get these from me" she said holding up Four Bell's. Serious looks were soon on the faces of Naruto and the Girl's while Rangiku looked at Naruto's Sealed Zanpakuto which he had brought in its Katana form a serious look on her face as she knew what it was immediately. Naruto Groaned at this knowing she would tell the Hokage and Jiji is not going to be pleased with him though he will probably understand why he hid it "remember to come at me with everything you have otherwise you will not get these bells and pass the test begin" she spoke using Shunpo to get away leaving the prospective Genin in the clearing.

End of Chapter

Hope you liked it please no flames and see you all next time now for Questions and Answers

Question One: What are the differences between Bleach Soul Reaper Zanpakuto and this worlds Zanpakuto?

Answer: While Zanpakuto are still Sentient Swords, have their own inner spirit and have Shikai and Bankai states they are more like the Demon Swords of the InuYasha Universe and the Seven Swords of the Hidden Mist and Kusanagi which are all Zanpakuto in this story verse

Question Two: What are Adepts?

Answer; They are the Superpowered Chakra and other forms of internal or external energy using humans that live in my version of the Naruto verse Shinobi are in this story verse a common career path that Adepts choose to live out.

That's it for today's brief Questions and Answers session hope you all enjoyed it


	11. Chapter 11

Chronicles of Naruto Uzumaki Rewrite

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _"_ _Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'** **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'** **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: This is Chapter eleven enjoy

Arc Two: Genin Days

Chapter Eleven: Villainous Plots and Attempted Assassination

As Naruto and company began Rangiku Nara's Genin Test a underground meeting was taking place in one of Rei's Headquarters it was an emergency meeting called by Aki Haruno in regards to Naruto Potentially becoming a Genin. A thing about the Haruno's while considered by many of Konoha's military to be annoyances they did have a bloodline despite not technically being a Adept Clan. This bloodline granted them the unique ability which was rumored to be a reason for their members habit of Shrieking while speaking but granted them the literal ability to use various special techniques that weaponized their vocal cords through the Suton or Screech Release Unique Nature. Their bloodline also granted them considerable skill in Chakra Control, Medical Jutsu and Genjutsu but it was rumored that their lack of powerful clan members, pink hair and lack of physical attractiveness were flaws of their bloodline as well.

However due to the questionable mental instability of most of the clan's member which also seemed to be a problem the clan faced and the rumors about its members especially its head Aki which were mostly true they never made it onto the clan council despite its noticeable wealth and influence. This was despite being a sizable Adept Clan that and despite their natural talent for Medical Jutsu never truly contributed anything to Konoha's greater well-being save for certain members like Mebuki whom was a medical prodigy and very important member of Konoha's Medical Staff. Aki was however a part of the civilian council as was Mebuki both leading opposing factions on its and dividing its members equally under their individual spheres of influence one loyal to Konoha and the other loyal only to Aki or just corrupt in general. WE MUST STOP THE DEMON SPAWN FROM GAINING MORE POWER OR KONOHA WILL SUFFER GREATLY UNDER THE THING'S POWER shrieked Aki angrily from her podium.

ALL HAIL AKI ALL HAIL REI ALL HAIL FAIRY TALE shouted the crowd of Rei drones in a mostly monotone cheer around them Black Swastika's and red flags all over the marble walls in this base. TODAY THE MONSTER MAY BECOME A GENIN OF KONOHA BUT I WILL NOT ALLOW IT NOR WILL FAIRY TALE ALLOW ITS ENEMIES TO GROW STRONGER NARAKU AND MINAKA SAMA WON'T ALLOW IT NOR WILL I shrieked Aki as the all hail chants grew stronger. As the crowd waved Fairy Tale flags (think Nazi flags) and shouted her name Aki Haruno basked in their glory happy to see her drones and minion's devotion to her absolute rule over Rei and one day hopefully Konoha. After all she was one of Fairy Tale's leaders along with the Entity known as Naraku Leader of Otogakure and secret Daimyo of the Land of Sound and Minaka Hiroto Leader of MBI Land and Shinto Teito.

NARAKU IS GOING TO SEND SOME PEOPLE TO TAKE CARE OF THE ABOMINATION BEFORE HE GROWS ANY STRONGER WHILE TAKING HIS GENIN TEST IN THE FOREST OF DEATH LONG LIVE REI LONG LIVE FAIRY TALE! Shouted Aki as All Hail chants raised in strength. Meanwhile in Otogakure Naraku formerly known as Onigumo before he sold his soul out to a hoard of Youma and Common Yokai becoming something new entirely was in one of his labs thinking to himself about recent events and Aki's request. Naraku did want Naruto dead as well but for his own reasons the Lower SS rank Entity after all did lust for Lady Kushina and wanted her for itself and helped engineer some of the events that led to Minato Namikaze's fall. It infuriated the Abomination that Naruto did not die at Obito's hands but survived and was quickly gaining strength Naraku swore that Naruto would die at Fairy Tale's hands that it was sure of before musing that the Assassins it sent after the boy once again would see to Naruto's death.

In the training ground that Rangiku chose for her team to meet and hopefully pass her test Azula, Naruto, Ranko, Satsuki and Yoruichi were gathered along with Rangiku Nara whom had just began to explain the test to them when something happened. Two figures appeared both obviously Shinobi dressed entirely in black and with them at least ten dark red skinned humanoid figures obviously they were not part of the test and Naruto and Rangiku could feel the Jaki coursing through those horned six-foot-tall naked figures bodies and nothing else. YOUMA! Shouted Rangiku in alarm GET OUT OF HERE YOUR NO MATCH FOR THEM THE TEST IS CANCELLED! She shouted to her would be Genin. Naruto and his lovers however shook their head and took their stances as Azula spoke up for them "No Rangiku Sensei we will consider this our Genin Test I see those Shinobi are from the newer village of Oto" she spoke.

Though Azula, Ranko, Satsuki and Yoruichi were all currently of Mid C rank in power but so to were the Youma that were sent to get them that much Rangiku, Azula, Naruto and Yoruichi could sense while the Two Shinobi were either on par with Naruto and Rangiku depending upon who they were. WE WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD ABOMINATION GLORY TO LORD NARAKU! Shouted one of the two Shinobi in an intimidating voice as the two groups charged each other ready to engage in combat. _How did these guys infiltrate Konoha without anybody knowing either it must be luck or somebody allowed them to get this close_ thought the Konoha group's members as the two groups engaged in battle. The fight between the two groups didn't last very long as Team Rangiku emerged triumphant over the would-be assassins The two dead body of the Shinobi laying at Naruto's and Rangiku's feat their sound forehead protectors clearly visible.

Meanwhile the Youma upon destruction at the hands of Azula, Ranko, Satsuki and Yoruichi, turned into purple mists composed of Jaki after one final dying roar and a parting comment or insult aimed at their destroyers before turning into the Raw Jaki they were born from. Rangiku looked both pleased and disturbed pleased because of how well her team did during this event meaning proving themselves to be Genin in her eyes and disturbed becomes of the attempt on Naruto's life. She dismissed her team before heading to the Hokage's office to report on her Genin's passing of her test and also what happened during the test and Hiruzen and the others present including her fellow jonin sensei were deeply troubled by her report though pleased that the team passed. The Jonin Sensei's were assembled in the Hokage's Office ready to report the passing or failure of their teams Aoba Yamashiro stepped forwards "Team Aoba fails and I recommend that they be dropped from the program" said the Low A ranked Jonin a tired look on his face he didn't look forwards to the complains of the brat's Civilian parents.

Hayate Gekko stepped forwards next the swordsmen sighing "Team Hayate is also a failure Hokage Sama why are we allowing so many delusional Civilian's into the program even I knew this life is not a game" said Hayate before the Mid A ranked Jonin rejoined his comrades. Izuru Yamanaka stepped forwards next the Zanpakuto using Jonin sighing like those before "Team Izuru just consisted of Fangirls sorry Hokage Sama but they fail I am not having their deaths on my conscious" said Izuru. Anko then stepped forwards the Hebi Onna frowning a bit before a sadistic grin covered the Jonin Yokai's face "Team Anko didn't make it I may have gone a bit overboard but they needed to know what life they were getting into and they quitted halfway through the exercise enough said Anko. Kukaku Sarutobi then stepped up a smirk on her face as the Upper A ranked Jonin gave a similar report to Anko making Hiruzen sigh at his clanswoman before continuing with the reports on the would be Genin Tsunade whom was with him shook her head as she read the report of the teams wishing Kunoichi these days would be more serious.

Ganju Sarutobi another Jonin Mid A Rank and Kukaku's younger brother stepped up to deliver his report "Seriously what the hell these kids were thinking becoming Shinobi they were nothing more than pathetic fangirls and fanboys expecting a easy path to wealth and glory sorry boss man they failed" said Ganju bowing to Hiruzen before rejoining his colleagues. Yugao stepped forwards everyone expecting her to fail her team of would be Genin all of whom were especially notorious fangirls she looked disappointed with herself before she spoke up. "As much as it shocks me I have to Pass Team Fangirl despite what I have seen from them I have little choice in the matter sorry Hokage Sama but I prefer to remain alive" she said. Everyone stared at her before guessing that Aki had forced them to pass her adopted daughter formerly Mebuki's Daughter despite the fact it was well known how bad of a fangirl she is "Anything positive to say about them Yugao San" he asked Yugao sighed "Sakura has the Haruno bloodline and does show some potential" she said.

Kurenai stepped forwards a big smile on her face as she said that her team passed and did very well especially Hinata then Asuma came and gave a similar report though he added he would work on Ino's slight fangirl tendencies. Rangiku than stepped forwards and hesitated a bit which caught Hiruzen, Tsunade and a also present Danzo's eyes "Team Rangiku passed they demonstrated in the trial by fire that happened today when assassins and Youma tried to kill them they lived and demonstrated that they were all True Shinobi" said Rangiku shocking everybody. Hiruzen got a serious look worried about what had happened as what Rangiku described was trouble for Konoha and the Uzumaki family he had a feeling like Tsunade and Danzo did about who was behind the Assassins and Youma but with no true proof could do nothing. "You are all dismissed Rangiku san stay behind we have much to talk about" said Hiruzen in a serious voice as the Jonin left the room besides Rangiku and she braced herself for a serious discussion with the Hokage.

End of Chapter

That's it for today's chapter please no flames and now for some Question and Answers

Question One: Bloodlines seem to be done differently in your Naruto verse care to explain?

Answer: In my world Bloodlines are a series of Genetic traits and features the bloodlines bearers has along with any specific abilities including any specific affinities for Basic or Advance Natures and any Unique Abilities the clan's members may have such as the Sharingan for the Uchiha clan.

Question Two: Why have the freaking Swastika as the symbol for Fairy Tale and Rei?

Answer: I felt that it would be though I despise the symbol myself and all it represents a bastardization of a perfectly harmless and benign symbol in what I think is either Buddhist or and Hindu beliefs by a group of racists and bigots and an evil man I feel that it fits well with my stories Villains' Organization especially considering their goals and beliefs.

See you all next Time


	12. Chapter 12

Chronicles of Naruto Uzumaki Rewrite

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _"_ _Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'** **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'** **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: This is the Next Chapter in the story hope you all enjoy it the story now has 6 reviews, 58 favorites, 56 followers, 6'258 views and belongs to 2 communities so far so good it seems.

Arc Two: Genin Days

Chapter Twelve: Team Rangiku's Early Days and more

Team Rangiku had a very busy schedule when they were not training they were busy doing D Ranked Missions for the Village currently they were painting the walls of a Noble's house for 15'000 Ryo in an Outlaying village in the Kui Province of the Land of Fire which bordered the Hokage Province where Konoha lay. "Man, this suck's doing chores that even civilians can do at least the pay is good" said Ranko as her teammates, lover and harem sisters nodded in agreement with her comment. "Well we have to do a certain number of D Ranked Missions before they will let us do a C ranked mission you do know that Ranko Chan, right?" said Azula and Ranko sighed before nodding in agreement. Soon the team completed its task and was on its way back to Konoha a group of bandits did trouble them but they were more than capable of handling said Bandits when they tried to ambush team Rangiku when they were returning to Konoha.

The next day they found themselves in Konoha doing some more D ranked missions first up was walking a dog after that they had to catch Tora Azula's family cat that Ursa dotted on but always ran away due to how rough Ozai's wife could be with it. After completing the task and after Ursa came to pick up Tora promptly squeezing it nearly to death and after saying hi to her daughter they found themselves cleaning the sewers underneath one of the residential districts of Konoha. Being the largest of the Genin Teams found themselves doing the most D ranked Missions out of all the Genin teams employed by Konohagakure and were rapidly approaching the point that they could finally do a C ranked Mission much to their joy. Naruto had bonded with his present girlfriends and Team Rangiku also trained with Team Kurenai since Hinata was on it and took Kikyo on a few dates when he could do so in fact his girlfriends from Out of town paid a couple of visits as well getting to know their Harem Sisters and spending time with Naruto.

Rangiku revealed her boyfriend during one of their trips Gin Ichimaru to her group of Genin and he and Naruto quickly became friends despite how creepy Naruto found Gin to be then again his older sibling Orochimaru was creepy indeed. Despite Orochimaru technically being in Exile from Konoha due to crimes She yes Orochimaru was actually a woman despite many thinking her and knowing her as a man including Jiraiya and Tsunade she confided that fact to her adoptive family the Kunoichi never did commit any of the crimes she was accused of. Naruto managed to visit her with his mother in secret a week ago in one of the outlaying provinces of the Land of Fire where she was visiting one of her hidden lab's the only thing true about Orochimaru was that she was a somewhat insane scientist but not evil. Gin in fact reminded Naruto eerily of his older sister in how snake like he was but considering he was his sensei's boyfriend Naruto was willing to bet he was a good person in the end.

That and he also had a Zanpakuto called Shinso and had apparently achieved Bankai and was Low S ranked in power Gin was impressively powerful in the end all in all and Naruto was glad he was friendly to Konoha despite being from one of the Land of Water's Clans before moving to Konoha to avoid the Civil war there. Ironically Gin was later assigned to assist the Bloodline rebels in fighting the reigning Mizukage Yagura Touji whom like his supporters irrationally hated bloodline users and wanted to wipe them out and was worse a fully realized Jinchuriki of the Sanbi. Yagura was MId S rank himself he could make himself as powerful Mid SS rank when transforming himself fully into the Sanbi via Biju mode Naruto hated the idea of a man misusing the Biju's powers in such a way. The funny thing about Yagura was that he was not always like he is now he used to be a peace loving and benevolent Kage whom was friendly towards the bloodlines but one day that all changed and he drastically changed for the worse not juts hatting bloodlines but also becoming very isolationist and Paranoid.

Currently Two of Naruto's Girlfriends where visiting Konoha Moka and Kahlua Shuzen both were Vampires and enjoying his company greatly as he toured around Konoha with them he also introduced them to his other girlfriends in Konoha his older Sister Anko was accompanying them. "So, Naruto Kun Konoha is as interesting as I heard" said the Dark-Skinned Kahlua with a grin on her face as she snuggled into Naruto's side much to Anko's amusement as she munched on a stick of Dango. "Yes, I also enjoyed my time here your family and those whom I have to share you with are quite interesting" said Moka the silver haired vampire grinning as she watched her more innocent despite Kahlua's love of fighting sister smuggle into their boyfriend. "It's a good thing that we all agreed to share you I can't imagine the kind of fighting we would have to do to determine whom would be with you" said Moka smirking at Naruto as she eyed him with a playful expression on her face.

WHOM ARE YOU SLUTS AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH NARUTO BAKA AND THE SNAKE WHORE! Shrieked a shrill voice from out of nowhere and the group cringed at the banshee like screech of the pink haired girl standing across from them. Moka and Kahlua both stared at the pink haired girl and her two flat chested companions all glaring at them with hatred while the beautiful purple haired woman behind them dressed in Konoha Jonin garb seemed annoyed at their behavior. "We are two of his lovers you got a problem Pinky Mcflatty? Said Kahlua with a grin on her face as Naruto, Moka, Anko and Kahlua then laughed at the comment and the Purple haired Jonin smirked a amused expression on her face. The pink haired girl that was Sakura and her two teammates also fangirls Ami and Emi both twin sister and purple headed almost like the jonin behind them but they didn't pull it off as good as her.

SO YOUR CONTINUNING TO GATHER WOMAN UNDER YOUR THRALL ABOMINATION AND NOW I SEE YOU HAVE TWO REAL DEMONS AMONGST THEM MY MOM WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU FOX BOY! Shrieked Sakura. Whom is the Haruno Naruto Kun" said Moka and Naruto grinned "their Sakura Haruno and two of her followers Ami and Emi Uzuki they are nothing to be worried about despite Yugao San's attempts to teach them believe it or not Ami and Emi are related to Yugao san" Said Naruto with a grin on his face. WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN DEMON SPAWN Shrieked Ami and Emi angrily "It means that if we don't get to our training session in time cousin none of you will grow stronger so please ignore Naruto and his companions and go with your sensei to our training ground "said Yugao calmly. THIS IS NOT OVER DEMONS! Shrieked Sakura angrily as she and her teammates were escorted by Yugao away from the place while Naruto, Moka, Kahlua and Anko all continued their walk.

"So, bro how many girls do you intend to have as lovers?" said the Hebi Onna with a grin on her face as Naruto blushed vividly while Kahlua and Moka looked curiously awaiting for his answer "I truly don't know I hope I don't have any more because I am happy with you all but knowing my luck more might fall for me" said Naruto. Moka and Kahlua chuckled at that knowing what he meant Naruto had something about him that attracted woman to him like a moth to a light not just his good looks and how delicious his well-built body looked but something more something that called out to girls whom heard it and brought them to him. The only people Naruto considered truly off limits were those whom were in relationships and his family Naruto being Half Biju could also turn himself into a woman much like Kushina could turn herself into a male version of herself as a Biju's gender wasn't truly set. His girlfriends had all seen his female form and found it to be very beautiful almost like a blonde version of his mother Kushina in her female form and Naruto knew there were some men out there that found his female form attractive being Bisexual he had no problem with that.

"Let us see what the Future hold for now let us go to Ichiraku's!" said Naruto with a grin on his face as he, his adoptive sister and two of his girlfriends all headed towards his favorite eatery in Konoha were people he considered family worked. All in All the future looked bright for Naruto and company but nothing is set in stone and darkness lurks around every corner in the shadows of the light of the world. The plots and conspiracies of Naruto's families known and unknown enemies especially Rei and Fairy Tale the later he has no clue despite Naraku's attempts on his life about will eventually drag him into a deadly tangled web. Not Just him but all those close to him will be caught in the plots of his known and unknown enemies that his mother and father may or may not have gained during their life time or where foes of Konoha or he just happened to be in their way all in all the future was interesting for him.

End of Chapter

Hope you all liked it see you all next Time on Chronicles of Naruto Uzumaki Rewrite


	13. Chapter 13

Chronicles of Naruto Uzumaki Rewrite

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _"_ _Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'** **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'** **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: This is the next Chapter hope you enjoy three new lovers are introduced in this chapter one of which I have only seen used in one story that I have read so far and all are canon Naruto characters though one obviously had his/her gender changed.

Arc Two: Genin Days

Chapter Thirteen: More Training, New Techniques and a Visit to Suna Part One

Team Rangiku had been enjoying themselves lately despite the frequent D ranked missions that anybody could do not just ninja such as weeding gardens and walking dogs as well as training Azula, Yoruichi, Ranko and Satsuki were now Upper C ranked Adepts and Naruto was Upper B ranked in power. Moka and Kahlua had left to return to the Shuzen Vampire clan and Naruto and his Konoha based lovers as well as his family saw them off Naruto trained with Rangiku in mastering Ryujin Jakka and she was very impressed with his Zanpakuto's powers. Naruto was learning the Rokushiki series of Taijutsu techniques one of which was Shunpo speed based technique a lot of more advance Adepts and Yokai knew that was a improved upon Shunshin. The Differences between Shunshin and Shunpo was while they worked similarly in how they used Chakra or Yoki the Shunshin merely took somebody from one place to another almost like a speed based teleportation like maneuver and was very limited in its flexibility regarding movement during the Jutsu's usage it was activated with the Tiger Hand Sign.

The Shunpo however while enhancing one's speed to the same degree of Shunshin worked differently it was a pure speed enhancement Jutsu that increased one's speed to an extent that depended upon how much Chakra or Yoki was put into the Jutsu. The Differences between Shunshin and Shunpo was while they worked similarly in how they used Chakra or Yoki the Shunshin merely took somebody from one place to another almost like a speed based teleportation like maneuver and was very limited in its flexibility regarding movement during the Jutsu's usage it was activated with the Tiger Hand Sign. The Shunpo however while enhancing one's speed to the same degree of Shunshin worked differently it was a pure speed enhancement Jutsu that increased one's speed to an extent that depended upon how much Chakra or Yoki was put into the Jutsu. Also, the Shunpo was considered part of the Rokushiki series of Taijutsu techniques (replaces Shave or Soru in this universe) and masters of that series of techniques learned it.

He also learned other Taijutsu tricks that were part of the Rokushiki starting with Tekkai or Iron Body trick (it is also like the Arrancar's Hierro in bleach in this story) this power reinforces the muscles of the user with Chakra or Yoki making their bodies skin as strong as iron or even stronger depending upon how powerful the user is. The user can move while using the technique and even mix it with Shunpo or Shunshin but its potency is somewhat dependent upon how muscular one and their physical conditioning as these things reinforce the potency of Tekkai when it is in use. Afterall condensing one's muscles with Chakra or Yoki can only do so much on its own without a strong body for the Chakra or Yoki to manipulate in the first place as Tekkai needs such to work properly. The Next Rokushiki Taijutsu trick that Naruto learned was Geppo or Moonwalk this technique enabled one to while jumping to use their Yoki or Chakra to bounce off the air itself as much as they want to no Hand Seals are required for this technique which a lot of Ninja know.

The Next Technique he knew was Shigan or Finger Gun a Close quarters Taijutsu technique that was based on Tekkai but focused heavily around the hand turning it into a razor sharp and near indestructible weapon the could combat even Zanpakuto. Shigan is used mainly by Taijutsu users or people like Naruto the Half Biju's Next Rokushiki Trick that he could use was Rankyaku or Storm Leg the ranged attack of the Rokushiki Taijutsu tricks. It worked by kicking the air at extreme speeds with a lot of strength put into it while releasing Chakra or Yoki from the leg at the same time from certain Tenketsu resulting in the creation of a large visible blade of compressed air that can cut through nearly anything. His Final trick that he mastered from the Rokushiki Taijutsu moves that he can use is the Kami-e or Paper Drawing a useful trick that is the opposite of the Tekkai though it works in a similar way but the results are different as the body is made so flexible that it is like a piece of paper.

Despite how the Rokushiki series of Taijutsu tricks works they are all Taijutsu techniques nothing more nothing less he is still working on mastering the final Rokushiki technique the devastating ability known as Rokuogan or Six Kings Gun Rokushiki techniques can be used together with each other or any known Taijutsu style if compatible. He uses these Taijutsu abilities in combination with his preferred Taijutsu style the style of his father's clan the Hummingbird Style a very feared style that is renowned across the Elemental Nations. Right now, Naruto find himself and his team in Hiruzen's office meeting with the Hokage "Naruto there is something you should know recently your mother has gotten a Marriage offer from the Sabaku Clan of Sunagakure". Naruto and his present lovers tensed as he only wanted to be in a relationship with those whom he could love and not force girls into relationships with him "Whom is it between?" asked Azula knowing the Sabaku clan was the ruling clan of Suna and all the Kazekage's have come from it.

"The Kazekage Rasa wants to marry his youngest the Jinchuriki of the Ichibi Shukaku to you her name is Gaara as she currently calls herself her birth name was Ai though before she renamed herself" said Hiruzen frowning along with everybody else wondering what sort of person would call themselves loveless Demon. "Gaara is despite her young age one of the most powerful individuals in Suna due to her Biju though her father suspects she is strong enough without it as strong as you in fact are currently Naruto" said Hiruzen in a serious voice. Naruto sighed "why did Lady Gaara rename herself that name something does not seem right here" Hiruzen sighed and explained the circumstances behind her renaming growls could be heard all around. "So now that she Is growing too powerful for them to control they want to get rid of her just like that because their seal masters weren't decent enough to make a good enough seal for her? That's ridiculous" stated Azula in outrage.

Hiruzen looked at her "actually her father wants her to be happy he has heard a lot about Naruto and figures if anyone can help his daughter find love it's you Naruto Rasa Dono knows all about your harem and there are two other offers from Suna for you to consider" said Hiruzen. Naruto, Azula, Yoruichi, Ranko and Satsuki groaned at this as Hiruzen and Rangiku chuckled though the later also looked shocked. "they are also offering Pakura Kazehi Prodigy of her clan and possessor of its bloodline which includes the Scorch Release Advance Nature amongst the benefits the Kazehi bloodline offers to its users" said Hiruzen. Naruto was shocked "I will have to think about this" he said, "you have until you get to Suna you are all going there immediately mainly to get to know your new fiancées they were quite insistent you marry them" said Hiruzen.

Naruto and his present lovers sighed but nodded to each other "We will give them a chance after all Naruto Kun is quite the man and I can see why anybody would want to marry their daughters to him" said Yoruichi in a playful voice making Naruto groan and Rangiku, Azula, Ranko and Satsuki giggle. Soon they were all on their way to Suna the only problems they had on the way were a few confrontations between their groups and bandits it took a month to arrive at the speed they traveled at halfway through the month they arrived in the Land of Wind and were shocked at how massive the wasteland/desert that made it up mostly was. They made good time to the City that was Sunagakure passing villages and a small town along the way though there was not as much people in the Land of Wind as the Land of Fire due to climate and terrain. When they arrived in Suna they were greeted by several Suna ANBU whom proceeded to greet them and brought them to their hotel that Rasa arranged for them to stay at during their time there.

They looked forwards to this adventure as Sunagakure was a place even Naruto hadn't been in and they were also curious to see his fiancée's which were all part of prominent clan's in Suna and on their Shinobi Council All in all Naruto looked forwards to his visit and hoped for the best.

End of Chapter

I hoped you all liked the chapter please don't flame me I don't flame others and I would like the same treatment see you all next time now for Questions and Answers

Question One: I thought Pakura was dead by this time?

Answer: In canon, yes, she is dead but this Is my story and she survived but she survived the fatal ambush that both Suna and Kiri worked together to due to her in a act of betrayal and returned to Suna this is Suna's way of getting rid of her in a way that benefits them Naruto is currently unaware of this.

Question Two: How large do you intend on growing Naruto's Harem?

Answer: I don't know at this point but I do have limitations to its members such as I am not adding other guys girls to the harem or killing off or bashing people just to make room in it for those guys girls such as Asuma or Hayate (I liked them in canon from what I have seen of them they were decent people) though they might die because they did in canon. In short I am trying to give everybody whom I am not bashing love in this story while maintaining the Harem theme of the story so nobody decent gets left out even Kushina will get a boyfriend eventually.

Question Three: Will Naruto do all the fighting for the good guys?

Answer: No he will not be doing all the fighting for the good guys whom can take care of themselves even without him to a certain extent though as the main character he will get most of the Major boss fights so to speak.

Question Four: Why use your organization Fairy Tale for the major villain organization and not Akatsuki?

Answer: Because I wanted to try something new and this is what I Fairy Tale's leadership is made up of a lot of major villains from other anime's such as the already mentioned Naraku (origin InuYasha) and Minako Hiroto (Origin Sekirei) as well as Aki Haruno (my own OC mother of Fangirl Sakura). There are more to be introduced villains both Human and Yokai that make up Fairy Tale especially the leadership that I have not shown yet hope you enjoy whom I have picked for the bad guys yes even canon Akatsuki members are part of Fairy Tale.

That's it for Questions and Answers I hope you all enjoy and see you all next time!


	14. Chapter 14

Chronicles of Naruto Uzumaki Rewrite

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _"_ _Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'** **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'** **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: Gaara Is introduced this chapter and the Suna visit will take up multiple chapters

Arc Two: Genin Days

Chapter Fourteen: A Visit to Suna part two

Naruto knew he had to stay in Suna for at least a month to get to know his knew fiancée's that he had just made as he didn't want them to be uncomfortable in his presence as he understood that this was just as uncomfortable for them as it was for him if not more so. He was planning on meeting Gaara and Pakura today to get to know them better since he could only imagine how they felt about this and he had heard some very interesting and disturbing things about Gaara. Ever since arriving He heard about all the killings she had done and that she was a monster whom never slept he figured it was just the Civilians whom didn't understand or like Jinchuriki talking but hearing how many even most the Shinobi talking about her made him wonder. He was just about to get up when suddenly he noticed a wall of sand approaching him he quickly used Shunpo to get out of the way of the sand he had just left his hotel when this happened.

HAHAHA DID YOU BASTARD DIE SO THAT MOTHER CAN HAVE HER BLOOD laughed a maniacal though beautiful female voice and he saw her a beautiful redhead standing across from him commanding the sand to kill him. He quickly realized from her similarities to the descriptions of what he got about Gaara whom she was as well as the presence of both Chakra and a foreign Yoki signature not her own in the girl's body. He groaned as he also realized she was insane and indeed bloodthirsty as the stories he heard about her he was determined however to befriend her and save her from herself. He dodged another wave of Sand STAY STILL SO I CAN KILL YOU AND GIVE MOTHER HER BLOOD BASTARD HOW DARE YOU TRY TO MAKE ME YOUR BITCH! Shouted the woman angrily as Naruto prepared to counter the Ichibi Jinchuriki.

Purple flames lit up the tips of his fingers as he Shunshined close to her 'GOGYO FUIN' he shouted as he used the Five Elements Seal to cut off her access to Shukaku the Ichibi's Yoki and block off the Ichibi's Yoki and influence as long as the seal held. Predictably Gaara also lost consciousness as she fell asleep and because she appeared to be very sleep deprived when he first got a look at her this was likely the first time in a while that she had fallen asleep he guessed it to be because of the Demon's influence but he would have to see the reason for himself when he got a look at the seal. He carefully picked up the sleeping redhead and brought her into the hotel ignoring the very alarmed, Confused and panicked looks he was getting from the locals at the sight as he entered his room. In the room, he took a good look at Gaara's seal that was holding the Ichibi at bay and scowled when he saw it Placed on her lower stomach.

It was just a very advanced and modified Storage Seal normally used on scrolls by Shinobi to hold their items in a alternate dimension where they could retrieve it from mixed with a Imprisonment seal that are used to hold less powerful humans or Yokai within Scroll. _I wonder how the Ichibi has not escaped yet it is little more than a miracle that is haven't though I am not surprised that it influences Gaara Chan so heavily damn she is beautiful wonder when the others will awaken?_ Thought Naruto as he began to work to improve the seals. He was able to modify the seals into a Four Symbols Seal that Kushina taught him how to make but he knew would make a acceptable prison for the Ichibi. He then removed the Five Elements Seal from it and let Gaara get her much needed sleep as he waited for people to show up he knew someone would inform someone of Gaara's presence here or that one of his teammates or Rangiku san would show up.

Naruto sighed as the Half Biju decided to let the obviously Human Jinchuriki get her sleep Gaara was unlike the two other Jinchuriki he knew both Yugito Chan and Killer Bee were Yokai but Gaara was Human despite how she may be. NARUTO KUN I…WHOM IS THIS! Shouted the voice of Satsuki as she entered the room and he could also sense Yoruichi with her and Naruto soon explained the situation to them "So this is Gaara Chan I must admit she is quite the looker you don't suppose she is a Uzumaki?" said Yoruichi with a mixture of playfulness and seriousness in her voice. Naruto's eyes hardened he hadn't thought of that possibility she did have the hair of the clan that had blood adopted his mother into their ranks and had the Chakra Reserves of an Uzumaki that was for sure. He would have to ask the Kazekage about it because if Gaara did have Uzumaki blood in her than there would be hell to pay for what Suna turned her into he was even more determined to save her.

 _Hell I have yet to meet Pakura Chan and I am already making plans around Lady Sabaku I can tell Satsuki and Yoruichi approve of her but is this what I want?_ Thought Naruto as Rangiku, Azula and Ranko entered the room and stared at Gaara then Naruto and grinned "So this is Gaara Chan she is hot" said Ranko a playful grin on her face. His sighed at his lover's playfulness and how they always seemed to be on the lookout for more co-wives much to Kushina's ire he sighed again GAARA! GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD! WAIT HOW IS SHE ASLEEP! Shouted a new voice as a blonde around their age appeared in the doorway her voice full of anger and concern. Naruto soon explained the situation to the blonde whom introduced herself as Temari Sabaku Gaara's sister and thanked him for fixing Gaara's seal once she recovered from the shock before hurrying over to Gaara's side. "So how did Gaara Chan get like this Temari San?" asked Naruto carefully and in a dangerous voice Temari glared at him before sighing.

She explained what she knew about her younger sister to the group of Horrified looking Konoha Adepts and a Half Biju HOW COULD YOUR FATHER DO THAT TO HIS OWN DAUGHTER! Shouted an enraged Naruto. Temari winced at the tone but still glared at the boy seeing him as nothing more than a pervert looking to add yet another girl to his harem WHAT WOULD YOU CARE PERVERT! She shouted angrily getting growls from Naruto's lovers. "If Naruto Kun had been a pervert like his godfather than he would never have bothered treated us as humans with our own desires and wishes besides we all agreed to this willingly. Also he is not a bad person like those Rich bastards whom kidnap and rape woman if that's whom your comparing him to" growled Azula Temari looked at Azula recognizing her as the Fire Daimyo's daughter from the descriptions she had heard of her and conceded the point.

 _Besides from what I have heard he is Lady Kushina's Son and if anyone could understand my sister it would be a Half Biju like him so I guess I just should trust him for now especially since Suna and Konoha are supposed to be allies_ thought Temari. I will trust you for now but try anything funny and I or father will end you he only did what he did because the Damn Civilian Council ordered him and Granny Chiyo to do so" said Temari bitterly. "So, you also have a corrupt Civilian Council in your Hidden Village" commented Yoruichi and Temari sighed and nodded guessing that this was something the Hidden Villages had in common. "May I ask why your father lets civilians order him around? Isn't the authority of Kages supposed to be absolute" asked Rangiku in curiosity.

"Because he doesn't want to be a absolute dictator and wants to rule with popular consent even if he disagrees loudly with a lot of the Civilian councils decisions fortunately our Clan Council is on his side" said Temari. "The situation is the same in our village though our Civilian Council is split between those whom are corrupt and those whom actually want to help our village" said Naruto with a sigh at the thought of all those bastards taking advantage of his Jiji's kindness. "I have to get going I am bringing my sister home pleasure meeting you Naruto San I must say you are a better man than what I have heard from my first impression of you" said Temari as she took Gaara with her carrying her sister's body with her carefully as she left the room. "Though Gaara Chan's got issues that I am sure I can help out she seems to have a good family now we should tour Sunagakure and meet Pakura Chan I hope she doesn't try to kill me" said Naruto.

His lovers and Rangiku giggled before leaving the room and then hotel looking forwards to their meeting with Pakura and tour of Suna.

End of Chapter

That's it for Chapter Fourteen now for Questions and Answer!

Question One: What does female Gaara look like?

Answer: Here is a link to a picture of what she looks like  art/Female-Kazekage-Gaara-292575157 hope you like it

Question Two: If I haven't asked already What are Basic Releases and Advance Releases?

Answer: Here is my answers

Basic Releases: These are my term for the Five Basic Elements Fire, Earth, Lightning, Water and Wind they work for the most part like they do in Naruto canon though it is possible for people to develop more over time as they grow in power. I don't have Yin and Yang releases in my worlds their powers are simply part of what Chakra can do normally should you choose to train to use it

Advance Releases: Since Bloodlines are a bit different in my world I call the former Elemental Kekkei Genkai by a different term and they work differently some of the users are born with them as part of their family's bloodline. Others outside of even the clans naturally possessing them as part of their bloodlines have an chance of gaining them if they have the right combination of Basic Releases and a good amount of luck or because of experimentations preformed on the individual.

Unique Release: These releases such as the screech release of the Haruno clan are non Elemental powers that are usually unique to certain bloodlines possessing clans but can appear outside these clans in some individuals sometimes for a variety of reasons they function similar to Advance Releases otherwise.

Hope that answers some questions

Question Three: You mentioned other energies than Chakra in this story that Adepts and Yokai can wield what are these energies? And what can they do?

Answer: Here is a list of the different energies and a brief description of what they are and what they can do

Chakra: A Human Adepts Life energy combined with a persons generated Physical and Spiritual Energies to make Chakra it has the powers and it a lot like Naruto canon Chakra but has more abilities added onto it borrowing from other anime's, Manga's, Books and Games techniques and attack's some of which you may recognize or I might simply make some up or modify.

Yoki or Demonic Energy: The Chakra of Yokai, Biju, Half Biju and Hanyo It is vulnerable to Seikoki to a certain extent

Natural Energy: Pretty much works like in Naruto Canon but there are some differences

Sage Energy: The refined version of Natural energy present in the bodies of Sages pretty much works like in Naruto Canon but I have made modifications to it

Seikoki aka Sacred Energy: a Special energy that Holy people and beings can wield and generate naturally this energy has its own abilities though it does share some with Chakra it is harmful to beings with Yoki or Jaki. Seikoki can become corrupted if its user is and turned into Jaki

Jaki or Evil Energy: Certain beings like Youma whom exist in this world are made of it while Truly Evil Adepts and Yokai whom overtime due to the sheer evil in their hearts generate this energy on their own Jaki has its own powers and abilities Jaki is vulnerable to Seikoki though if the user is greatly stronger than the Seikoki user that will not matter.

Question Four: In the end how large will the harem get?

Answer: I do have limitations to whom joins the harem such as I am not adding his mother or Karin to it and he will not force girls to join nor will he steal other's girlfriends if they are already in a relationship hope but I don't have any idea's yet. As to how large I intend on growing the harem which has changed since the story started I hope this does answer that question a bit

End of Questions and Answers see you all next time on Chronicles of Naruto Uzumaki


	15. Chapter 15

Chronicles of Naruto Uzumaki Rewrite

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _"_ _Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'** **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'** **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: This is the Third part of a Visit to Suna mini arc to answer a review of a reviewers about chapter three's contents I do not approve of rape in any fashion or manner it is just there to advance the story nothing more nothing less and I fully believe that those bastards whom did that to Karin got what they deserved especially since she was so young at the time.

Arc Two: Genin Days

Chapter Fifthteen: A Visit To Suna Part Three and Evil Plots

Naruto had decided to look for Pakura alone the experienced and well respected Jonin would give him a tour of Suna while he got to know her and hopefully not try to kill him he wouldn't blame her after all whom would want to be engaged to a man whom had multiple lovers already? He found himself eventually facing a five-foot five fair skinned woman she wore a purple sleeveless backless top shirt and light purple short pants with two lapels on the front and back she also wore a white obi around the waist and purple arm warmers that went up to her shoulders and bandages around her tights and ankles. She had pupiless brown eyes and DD cup breasts all in all she looked very attractive and was clearly a older woman she gave him a look over before sighing. "So you're the brat my Clan and Kage has engaged me off to" she said In a contemptuous voice Naruto winced a bit at her tone before composing himself and speaking "Yeah I am Naruto Uzumaki I hope we can get alone well Pakura San" he said.

"Yeah whatever look let's just get this tour over with let me make this perfectly clear I don't like men like you" said Pakura in a blunt tone of voice as possible as she began to take Naruto on a tour of Suna showing him the sites. She had heard a lot about him Kushina Sama's son whom had a harem granted she knew he probably didn't treat them badly because he was Kushina's son but still it irked her to no end that he had a harem. _Still Naruto San is perhaps the only decent person that Has a Harem most whom due force their woman to become part of their harems but I still must see what kind of man he is just because he is Kushina Sama's son_ thought Pakura. Like most woman in the Elemental Nations Pakura looked up to Kushina as a hero and role mode to strive to be and was despite being a serious Kunoichi a bit of a fan girl of Kushina's though those whom called her that would die painfully.

She also knew that he likely didn't have a normal Childhood much like lady Gaara whom she had mixed feelings about on one hand Gaara clearly was a psychopath but on the other hand she knew why her friend was that way. "So how do you like Sunagakure so far" said Pakura striking up a conversation with Naruto "so far I like it a lot despite the heat and how people treat Lady Gaara it is different than Konohagakure that is for sure but there are some good people here" said Naruto. Pakura smiled at what he said as the Scorch release user continued to show Naruto around she did admit to herself that the boy was very attractive than again he did take after his father mostly in looks save for the whiskers on his face which he got from Kushina Sama. "though it does seem like you also have problems with your council we do as well in particular half of our Civilian council is corrupt and looks only after its own interests" said Naruto causing Pakura to sigh as how that sounded like her cities council as well.

As Pakura gave Naruto a Tour of Sunagakure villainous plot were going about elsewhere in the Elemental Nations namely in MBI land where Minaka Hiroto ruled Supreme as the twisted madman walked down one of his hidden labs that he had in the Shinto Teito. These labs did many things from experiments on people, Yokai and Animals to creating and experimenting on Sekirei Androids to experiments with the Cursed Seals he Naraku and Aki develop. In this lab was his chief scientist a Dr, Gero a exiled scientist whom used to work for Kumogakure before his inhuman experiments and crimes caught up to him and Arashi exiled him. "So how are my projects going Gero?" asked Minaka the mad scientist grinned before laughing loudly "Everything is running smoothly boss I especially my refinements on your Zetsu clones, Youma and our Cursed Seal's" said Gero.

Minaka nodded as he gazed at his Chief Scientist with a serious look on his face "Good I was especially impressed with your work on our cursed Seal's of Heaven and Earth you perfected them quite admirably" said Minaka in a gleeful tone of voice. "Yes of course before the power of science even a Biju's power is nothing I am currently working on perfecting that cursed seal of hell as you requested but the prototype requires a test run" said Gero in a deadly calm voice. Minaka nodded "So that's what you sent Kushina's way I hope the test subject preforms well" said Minaka Gero sighed in depression "while the Cursed Seal of Hell grants astonishing power enough to rival or surpass the Cursed Seal of Heaven and Earth there have been some flaws in the seal" said Gero. Minaka raised a eyebrow "explain Gero what you mean by flaws" and Gero did "While it only has one very powerful Transformation state The immense Jaki flooding the users body eats the users Chakra at a alarming rate and puts a immense strain on the users body eventually the user dies from these side effects and is reduced to a dried up mummified husk if they don't turn it off by the time it eats up all their Chakra" said Gero.

Minaka stared at Gero "Good job I trust you will eventually improve the seal and reduce the negative side effects Gero San?" asked Minaka and Gero nodded as Minaka began to leave him behind to do his work. Meanwhile Pakura and Naruto were eating at a local Café in Sunagakure Pakura by then had decided she legitimately enjoyed Naruto's company despite her somewhat disapproval of his harem she had yet to meet her future harem sisters anyways though she had met his Sensei Rangiku san whom had checked up on him. Naruto was not a bad person she decided in fact she truly didn't mind being engaged to him sure she would have to share him but she could see why so many girls liked him he was different from a lot of men. In fact, he hadn't done anything overly perverted during the whole time they spent together beyond calling her beautiful at least once during their time together yes he was alright as far as men go.

He could have been worse much worse in fact and the greenish orange haired woman was grateful that Naruto seemed to be a good person as he could have easily forced her to have sex with him and unless she wanted to become a missing nin she would have had to comply. However, he had during their entire time together merely spent it getting to know her tomorrow he would be doing the same thing with Lady Gaara providing the psychotic teenager didn't kill him first Pakura hoped she didn't because she truly didn't mind Naruto's company or and that she was engaged to him. They could have chosen a much worse fiancée for her that was for certain tomorrow she would be spending time with his other lovers whom were here to get to know them as she would share him with them. She hoped they were real kunoichi like her though she had heard good things about the ones that came with him so far from the reports she had read about them from Suna's Intelligence about Team Rangiku

"It was a pleasure meeting with you Pakura Chan I hope that it was a pleasant experience for you as well I don't want our relationship to be a burden on you or your career this was a unexpected for me as it was you Pakura Chan" said Naruto politely. "This Date was also a pleasant experience for me Naruto Kun I hope our relationship continues to be a pleasant one son of Lady Kushina Sama" said Pakura with a smile as the two left the café they had been eating at and went their separate ways. Naruto returned to his hotel while Pakura went to report to her Kazekage on how her time with Naruto went and her opinion on him though she didn't have a say in being engaged to him Rasa still valued her opinion. Meanwhile Naruto went to inform his other lovers of how his date with Pakura went and they grilled him on it at the same time in the Sabaku clan's compound a certain redhead continued to sleep away peacefully under the careful watch of her siblings.

End of Chapter

I hoped you enjoyed the chapter don't flame me please


	16. Chapter 16

Chronicles of Naruto Uzumaki Rewrite

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _"_ _Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'** **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'** **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: This is the Fourth part of a Visit to Suna mini arc and in my universe woman outnumber men just enough that Harems both because and not because of the CRA Laws can happen often enough and no I won't pair Naruto with Kushina I am not into incest. The reason for woman outnumbering men will be eventually explained in one of the coming chapters also there are other non humans outside of Yokai in my world and they use Chakra. Doctor Gero is indeed the same Doctor Gero from the Dragonball franchise but modified to fit my story verse just so you know.

Arc Two: Genin Days

Chapter Sixteen: A Visit to Suna Part Four

He had just woken up taken a shower and headed outside planning to head to meet up with Lady Gaara for their date that was scheduled for today he hoped she appreciated what he did for her but would understand otherwise if she didn't. Yesterday after his date with Pakura he had a long discussion with his other lovers about her they were in fact planning on getting to know Pakura themselves today and had arranged to spend a day with her since she was free. He grinned as he saw Gaara standing there waiting for him by herself an impatient look on her face as she stared at him with suspicion clearly written all over her. "While I should kill you, all things considered I won't even if mother is screaming for your blood right now Naruto San" spoke Gaara in a icy tone of voice as she glared at him.

Naruto sighed but shrugged he guessed he couldn't win them all over especially those whom like Gaara didn't end up with him willingly but what was with her addressing Shukaku as mother? The Ichibi rarely assumed a form outside of its Biju one nor did it associate itself with a specific gender like Kushina whom preferred to be a female. Naruto smiled warmly at Gaara determined to at least not have her hate him he knew she was somewhat insane but he could live with that as long as she didn't try to kill him again. "No mother I will not kill Naruto San you saw how powerful he was he will silence us again" she said Naruto raised a eyebrow at this statement as he watched Gaara seemingly mutter to herself but he knew she was talking to Shukaku. "Damn demon slut is talking to itself again we should try to save that boy from…" said a nearby Civilian but he never got the chance to finish his sentence as her still active even as they spoke so called Shield of Sand move on its own.

At first Naruto had thought her sand powers to be a product of Gaara being the Ichibi's Container but now he saw and felt clearly that it was not Shukaku's Yoki moving the sand it was Gaara's Chakra and will moving it. 'Sabaku Kyu' Gaara spoke seemingly encasing the Civilian in a coffin of sand leaving only the man's arms exposed "Gaara there is no..," Naruto never finished his sentence as the psychotic girl smirked a bloodthirsty grin that reminded Naruto of his sister Anko a lot. 'Sabaku Sosu' she spoke coldly with a touch of insanity from the grin on her face as she killed the man caught in her sand coffin a fountain of blood spraying out from the top of it and leaking out from its sides as she apparently liquified the body inside as the arms dangling from the sides of the coffin came off the body falling onto the streets. He understood why she did what she did but he still didn't like it but considering that his mother had done the same for him and his siblings and he had done the same for Karin that time he wasn't bothered as much as he should be.

"Why aren't you bothered Naruto San?" asked Gaara curiosity in her voice "The civilian likely had it coming I take it they made you this way?" he inquired curiously making Gaara blink in surprise but knowing what Naruto was exactly she realized though Naruto wasn't as bloodthirsty and insane as her he understood her actions better than even her father or siblings. Her Shield of sand briefly paused in its hovering around her as she sighed "You also realize that it is you whom is controlling your sand not just the Ichibi as I have mostly cut it off from its former activities with you" said Naruto. Gaara blinked in surprise a look of shock on the redhead's face as she processed what Naruto said to her "I will have to speak with my father now that my mother's thirst for blood has been quenched by this idiot's blood it seems that I have Sand Release" said Gaara softly. They began to walk down the streets of Suna side by side talking as casually as it was possible for them to do so giving that Gaara looked like she wanted to kill somebody during the whole conversation and the stares and pointing the more stupid villagers and Shinobi were giving them didn't help.

He also noted that there was also a good deal of Ninja whom were merely cautious of Gaara which was to be expected giving what he had learned so far of her mental state _Gaara Chan could really use a Therapist and Mind Healer good knows how badly she needs it damn civilians unable to tell the difference between a Kunai and scroll_ thought Naruto bitterly. Gaara looked at him funnily before they continued their walk aka Date through Suna to their intended destination that she wanted to bring Naruto to a little park in Suna. Yes, Suna had a park as hard as it was to believe the Satoshi clan of Mokuton users created and maintained Suna Central Park much to the enjoyment of the locals. From what Naruto knew of Gaara's Clan the Sabaku clan they did have a bloodline a powerful one at that served them well firstly the Sabaku bloodline granted its users larger Chakra reserves about two levels higher than their current Power Rank.

Second there was a good chance that the user had the Advance Release Magnet Release along with the accompanying Basic Releases that formed the basis for it Thirdly they may or may not have the Sand Release Advance Nature as Gaara does and thus Wind and Earth Basic Natures. Fourthly the Sabaku clan's members along with always having larger Chakra reserves have a natural and powerful affinity for Wind Release, Finally Sabaku are known for being born with a natural talent for one particular field in the Adept arts or powers. For Temari that manifested in her natural talent for the usage of Battle Fans' and their associated techniques for Kankuro whom Naruto had yet to meet that manifested in from what he learned of the boy his natural talent for puppetry. For Gaara it likely manifested in her more powerful Sand Release Nature and talent for techniques involving its usage for Rasa himself it manifested in his enhanced form of Magnet Release namely his mastery over his Gold Dust.

For Pakura Chan's bloodline that her family had he knew from conversation with her as well as his knowledge of the known Bloodlines of the Elemental Nations that her clan's first power was their Scorch Release Advance Release that all members of the Kazehi clan had. Secondly and related to their scorch release was the clan's powerful natural affinities for Wind and Fire Basic Releases. Thirdly was the clan's unique hair that he already seen and admired on Pakura, fourthly all members of their clan Hanyo or Human had no pupils in their eyes he found that trait of her clan somehow beautiful as well. Finally, all Kazehi clan members were natural prodigies in the usage of Elemental Techniques building on their bloodline's first two powers it ran in their blood literally to be masters of the techniques though even amongst her kin Pakura was uniquely powerful already Low S rank.

As Gaara and Naruto entered Suna Central Park Gaara found herself admiring Naruto due to how she had started to feel about him lately _God I can't be falling for him right? Sure he is Kushina Sama's son and even mother finds him attractive but…_ her thoughts trailed off as Ichibi Shukaku spoke up in her head. Currently the Ichibi was taking the form of a tall dark skin woman with smooth black hair that fell two feet past her shoulders and dark eyes that had a athletic build and DD cup breasts she was dressed in a white kimono with black pants Shukaku also had pointy ears and a tail made of sand that resembled her tail in her Biju form. **He's hot daughter I say take him right now and ride him into the setting sun damn the consequences** said Shukaku through their link making Gaara blush in confusion and shock. Gaara knew that Shukaku contrary to what everyone else knew about her preferred to be seen as a female much like her beloved big sister Kyubi.

Ever since Naruto fixed Shukaku's seal the Ichibi had revealed that she did think of Gaara as a daughter despite not truly being Gaara's mother much to Gaara's disappointment and however bloodthirsty she was she did truly care about Gaara. _But that's not right and besides I am not a whore despite what those idiot civilians call me_ thought Gaara back to Shukaku whom laughed loudly before growling a bit. **Of course, not daughter you are better than that but he is a man amongst man especially since he is Kushina Sama's son and deserves the best females this world has to offer that includes you since you also deserve the best this world hast to offer and whom better than Naruto Sama** said Shukaku through their link. "Gaara Chan are you there oh your talking to Shukaku san sorry" apologized Naruto as he got out of Gaara's face whom blushed at the close quarters as the two sat on the grass side by side as Gaara thought about what Shukaku said and her own options.

After spending some time in Suna central park Naruto walked Gaara back to her home and dropped her off before heading back to his hotel as both teens thought of the pleasant date they had and Naruto's girls got back from their time spent with Pakura and grilled him about Gaara.

End of Chapter

That's it for Chapter Sixteen hoped you enjoyed it a lot please don't flame me I don't flame others and I expect the same treatment if you don't like the story and have actually read it do what I do and don't review it since that is what I would have done for you.


	17. Chapter 17

Chronicles of Naruto Uzumaki Rewrite

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _"_ _Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'** **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'** **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: This is the final part of the Visit to Suna mini arc and when Naruto and company returns to Konohagakure as of now the lettered Rankings that measure power in this world are power Ranks as I am now calling them. To show these changes and my two new added power Ranks of SS and X to the mix so far this story has 7 reviews, 9'075 views, 67 favorites and followers and belongs to 2 communities.

Civilian

E Rank

D-Rank

C-Rank

B-Rank

A-Rank

S-Rank

SS-Rank

X-Rank

Arc Two: Genin Days

Chapter Seventeen: A Visit to Suna Finale, the Return, Trouble at home and Lovers coming to visit

Naruto sighed as he got up later than usual he knew his lovers had gotten up a few hours earlier to get to know Gaara like they did Pakura so they could report to his other lovers about them Gaara surprisingly agreed to this. As he got up he saw Rangiku sensei looking at him in amusement as she played chess against herself from the looks of it the game was close "So Naruto san have an eventful few days in Suna?" she said in a teasing voice. Naruto groaned and flushed but nodded "Yeah sensei it was very interesting these last few days" said Naruto with a smile on his face as he spoke to Rangiku. Rangiku nodded as she placed the white king in Checkmate ending her likely long chess game Naruto by now knew how long her games against herself lasted as the like all her kin brilliant Nara woman smiled at him.

"We are leaving for Konohagakure this afternoon hope you are ready Naruto San" said Rangiku a smile on her face as Naruto nodded "Yeah I know it will take three weeks to reach the border from Suna than a month to reach Konoha from the borders of our two countries" said Naruto. "Lets just kill some time before we leave and meet some of the other locals alright? While your girls get to know Gaara before we leave again" said Rangiku a smirk on her face as Naruto hoped nothing happened between Gaara and his current lovers. Naruto escorted by Rangiku spent the whole day walking around Sunagakure getting to know people and he met a lot of people a lot of whom the Half Biju befriended and others not so much. Yokai, Non-Humans, Hybrids and Humans alike he befriended though he did have trouble with certain civilians due to his relationship with Gaara.

After leaving Suna and saying goodbye to Pakura and Gaara plus Gaara's family he only regretted not getting to know Rasa better they began their long track home it at the pace they usually went took three weeks to get to the Land of Wind's border with the Land of Fire. Then it took a full month to get to Konohagakure from the borders they ran into little trouble along the way mostly bandits that hoped to get lucky but found more than they bargained for in Team Rangiku. They were met by the Chunin B ranked Guards Kotetsu and Izumo whom guarded the gates of Konohagakure both friends of Naruto's family had worried looks on their faces "Naruto san I hate to worry you but Kushina Sama was attacked while you were gone don't worry she dealt with the attackers" Said Kotetsu. Naruto and company had alarmed then relieved looks on their faces at Kotetsu's words "However they did give her a good deal of trouble not surprising considering the new Cursed Seals we found on them oh and Naruto the Hokage wants to speak with you" said Izumo.

Naruto and company proceeded to the Hokage's tower though in truth Naruto wanted to check up on his family but couldn't due to the Hokage's request to see him and his team he wondered what Hiruzen wanted to see him about. He saw Hinata and Kikyo there both staring at a group of very familiar looking girls with affection clear in their eyes something that Yoruichi, Ranko, Azula and Satsuki were mimicking in their eyes and he gulped at seeing them wondering what these close friends of his were doing here. Visiting them were Samui and Yugito Nii and Karui Abarai from Kumo and Kurotsuchi Odaki from Iwa whom were some of his lovers he was very happy to see them. He wondered when they got here and how long they had been here regardless he was very happy to see them here right now and wanted to take them out on a few dates through Konoha maybe as a group he wondered how much more powerful they had gotten.

"we are visiting for the day Naruto Kun are parents and Kages gave permission for us to be here" said the Nekomusume and Jinchuriki known as Yugito Nii with as her cat tail swished with excitement behind her like Samui's was as they stared at Naruto with affection in their eyes. Karui it should be noted was the only human amongst these fiancées and lovers from Kumo and Iwa Yugito's and Samui's more demonic features were retractive cat like claws, whiskers on their faces, white furry cat tails and cat ears features both full Nekomusume and Nekomusume Hanyo have in common. Kurotsuchi's more demonic features as a Lava Monkey Yokai were her red monkey tail and claws features both full Lava Monkey Yokai and Hanyo Lava Monkey's had in common with each other. Karui Abarai was of course was fully human though she was a Adept and a member of a bloodline clan that was on Kumo's clan council a lot of Yokai and Hanyo existed in Kumogakure and she also had a Zanpakuto that sat on her right hip in its scabbard in its sealed form.

She inherited it from her recently deceased father Renji whom died mysteriously on a mission it was called Zabimaru and it was a combat type Zanpakuto that's powers only enhanced its combat potential but did little else. From her letters Naruto had found out she had achieved Shikai already and he had in turn confessed about his Zanpakuto Ryujin Jakka which he had yet to use. Zabimaru was a interesting blade its sealed form was that of a standard Katana but when it was released via the Command Roar Zabimaru it transformed into a six segmented blade each segment is wider than the one preceding it from the hilt with pick lick protrusions on the front and back of each segment. The ones on the front are much longer than the ones on the back the primary power of Zabimaru's Shikai according to Karui is that these segments can grow and extend virtually without limit the segments are connected by a stretchable thread.

These features make Zabimaru's Shikai according to Karui useful as a sword/whip hybrid of sorts possessing the properties of both however Zabimaru can only do this stretching attack three times before it must enter a resting state and recover for four minutes before it can enter its whip sword hybrid state again. Zabimaru also in this state according to Karui is also more vulnerable than when in its sword state though it is still very tough Zabimaru also has a special attack usable when its Shikai is broken called Hiva Zekko. Karui used her Chakra still running through the Zanpakuto's shard and the Rat and Snake hand signs to levitate the broken shards of Zabimaru and executes a very devastating omni directional attack on her foes with them. Using this attack is very risky however though the Zanpakuto automatically reforms it will not be able to enter its Shikai state again for a hour as it reforms.

Soon after meeting and greeting and after the Konoha based girls left and wished him a good time with his out of town lovers from Kumo and Iwa after kissing him off course and after Hiruzen dismissed him he soon made his way with his girls to the park. Naruto grinned as he took them to the park clearly knowing he was going to have a good time with them there he looked forward to his time with them at it. "So when do we show up at this cool park Harry Kun?" asked Samui a smile on her face as they walked through Konoha towards their destination enjoying their time with their lover. "Not to much longer Samui Chan I take my Konoha girls here a lot I promise you all will enjoy Konoha Central Park I know how much you all appreciate nature" .said Naruto a smile on his face.

Soon they saw it a extremely beautiful and lovely and large park right in the middle of Konohagakure created supposedly by the combined effort of the Yamanaka clan and Shodaime Hokage. Karui. Samui, Yugito and Kurotsuchi were all speechless at seeing it and thinking they were going to spend time here made them rather happy as they all were nature lovers much like their boyfriend was. "Thank you Naruto Kun" they said as they all kissed Naruto at once whom blushed at the kiss and smiled as they all began to enter the park clearly intending on enjoying their time at this famous local.

End of Chapter


	18. Chapter 18

Chronicles of Naruto Uzumaki Rewrite

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _"_ _Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'** **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'** **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: There are more languages in the Elemental Nations that just English and Japanese and some more of the powers used by its inhabitants are revealed in this chapter

Arc Two: Genin Days

Chapter Eighteen: Dates, Speed Force, Devil Fruits, Haki and Hidden Lovers

In Konoha Central Park Naruto was on a date with the Kumo Beauties Karui Abarai and Yugito and Samui Nii truly he was enjoying the experience especially after their kiss while going about the park but the young Half Biju, Namikaze and Uzumaki knew better. He had always been faster than others but had done a good job hiding his possession of an part of the Namikaze Clan's Bloodline he possessed. The Namikaze Bloodline granted it users Greater Energy Control, A Natural Talent for Fuinjutsu and the clan's trademark blonde hair and blue eyes and a natural talent for speed based techniques but its greatest gift was that he was a natural conduit for the Speed Force. The Speed Force was the secret behind the Hiraishin that his dad and Tobirama used and only a small amount of people was blessed by its power as where certain bloodlines such as the Namikaze and Shihoin clan's.

However, Naruto had hid its power from those around him save for his closest lovers, family and Hokage Sama Jiji, Danzo Jiji and Tsunade and Jiraiya the reason being that he didn't want to give his enemies too much of a reason to off him yet or the more ignorant Konoha dwellers more reason to hate him. The Speed Force Not Just his Natural talent for speed based techniques such as Shunshin no Jutsu and the Shunpo that came with being a Namikaze was the true source of his immense natural speed and some of the other powers being a speed force conduit granted. Even during the fight against Mizuki he had hid not only his Ryujin Jakka but also this power However enough of this now his lovelies needed his attention Samui Karui and Yugito did know about these powers. "Naruto Kun it's a pleasure to see you again and I take it these three lovelies are your latest lovers or maybe some ones I have not met?" said a voice causing Karui, Yugito and Samui to tense as a black-haired girl appeared.

Robin Nico smiled at the newcomers to Naruto's Harem the Devil's Fruit user and an Mid A Ranked Adept herself was a Hidden member of it that only his Konoha based harem members, family and the Hokage, Danzo and Jiraiya and Tsunade knew about. Naruto too had a devil's fruit as they were not uncommon though he didn't use its powers that often wanting to keep it a secret the Kaze Kaze no Mi a Logia Class Devil's Fruit. Devil's Fruits were uncommon though not rare across the Elemental Nations and granted their users certain powers that depending upon the class of Devil's Fruit namely either a Paramecia, Logia or Zoan as well as the individual type of Devil's Fruit such as his or Robin's fruits. There could be many of the same Devil Fruits in existence though giving how uncommon they were and how randomly they appeared in the Elemental Nations finding them was never easy though each type of Devil's Fruit had its own unique appearance and all known ones were cataloged.

He knew a lot of people in Konoha whom had eaten some of them even some of his lovers Yoruichi for instance ate the Chi Chi no Mi or Blood Blood Fruit which was a Logia type fruit that granted her the power to create, control and become Blood and allowed access to all kinds of blood based techniques without their usual side effects. On the Other hand Danzo Jiji ate the Sharingan Sharingan no mi Paramecia Devil's Fruit which gave him the Sharingan and his good friend and Tsunade's Apprentice and adopted son Chopper Senju ate the Zoan Type Devil's Fruit the Human Human Fruit. This fruit gave the former reindeer a human like appearance however small it was and the ability to speak and think like a human he had three base forms like all Zoan class devil's Fruits users. The first he called Brain Point which was his New normal form that of a small humanoid reindeer, Walking point his former reindeer form and Heavy Point his heavily muscles and larger combat form.

Chopper could use Chakra and Jutsu in both his Brain Point and Heavy Point form's though he preferred his Heavy Point form for Combat and was one of the best Medic's in the Elemental Nations and doted on by Tsunade and Shizune. Robin smiled at Karui, Yugito and Samui and introduced herself to them and soon small talk was made between them as Naruto smiled Robin led a hard life and despite her great power for her age he knew that the unaligned Adept was only here to visit him for a few days. Robin was both his lover and a member of the Nico Family one of the more powerful Noble families in the Land of Fire though it was not Konoha based she normally was with her mother but visited him a lot since meeting him because of their mothers. Naruto also knew there were many languages spoken and used by the people of the Elemental Nations that both Humans and non-Humans spoke he was quite fluent in many of them

Naruto smiled at how Robin and his Kumo girls interacted glad they got along Robin was 25 originally born in a City of scholars called Ohara in the Province of Pogona of the Land of Fire a member of the Powerful and Rich Nico Family which normally was based in the Land of Fire's Capital. However due to her birth mother's interest in something she found near Ohara Robin's Mother began to with Ozai's blessing study what she found while raising her daughter there apparently it was a ruin of some sort he knew of Robin's and her mothers whom was a close friend of Kushina's interest in Archelogy. Robin's Mothers name was Olvia Nico one of the Land of Fire's Greatest Historian's Head of the Nico clan and a renowned Archeologist and powerful adept Mid S class to be exact. Robin obviously had permission to be here and that was fine with them "Have you been practicing with your Haki powers Naruto Kun?" asked Robin playfully and Naruto nodded.

Haki and there were three kinds was another power available to the Adepts of the Elemental Nations the first kind was Kenbunshoku Haki this Haki gave those that trained in it the famed Sensor abilities Adepts skilled in its usage were known for. It even at higher levels of its usage granted Sharingan like Perception abilities and allowed them to slow down the world around them to better predict incoming attacks and gave them to a small extent the power to see into the future. Boshoku Haki was the second kind of Haki it was used by virtually all Adept to a certain extent as it allowed them to use their Chakra to enhance themselves and form a protective usually invisible armor on their bodies and enhance their weapons with their Chakra and or elements. The Final Kind of Haki was something only a smaller number of people had Naruto had it as did his mother and Hiruzen, Danzo, Tsunade and Jiraiya as well as an few others it was Haoshoku Haki.

This power was a improved form of Killing Intent that utilized ones willpower to force others to submit to their will and was a far more effective form of Killing Intent that had many of the same powers just a different focus for its usage. He had awoken his Haoshoku Haki at a young age but like his other powers preferred not to openly broadcast the fact he had it and preferred using Normal if you could his KI that Killing Intent. "Yes, I have Robin Chan I take it you all are cool with each other right now guys?" said Naruto smiling at his lovers whom all grinned and nodded at him he was glad they all got along so surprisingly easily. HEY MONSTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THOSE GIRLS shrieked a voice out of nowhere and Naruto groaned as he stared at Sakura and her teammates whom had arrived to bother him.

"Having a date with my lovers is there a problem with that Sakura San?" asked Naruto to a fuming Sakura JUST YOU WAIT FREAK AND WHORES YOU WILL GET YOURS SOON ENOUGH I DON'T KNOW WHY SATSUKI LOVES A MAN LIKE YOU shrieked Sakura. Just then a cold breeze hit the area and a figure stepped out of the shadow's as another of his lovers appeared though she was like Robin and some other of his lovers known only to a few people the same that knew about Robin. Sakura shivered at the angry visage of her kinsmen and glared at the young woman with hatred as Perona Haruno gave Sakura a dirty look knowing she was outmatched Sakura fled and Naruto and Perona smiled at each other before he introduced her to Samui, Yugito and Karui and things took off from there before they all finished their date Perona departed from the group first since they had to hide their relationship. Perona was another Devil's Fruit user having the Paramecia Fruit Horu Horu no mi or Hollow Hollow Fruit that allowed her to summon and control various kinds of ghosts and for a Haruno was both powerful and beautiful being Upper A ranked.

As they left Konoha Central Park Naruto wondered what the future held and promised to himself to always be there for his lovers wondering why Robin was following him openly with a smile on her face as she Karui, Yugito and Samui headed for his home.

End of Chapter

Thanks for reading this chapter please no flames and see you all next time!

Here is a list of Naruto's harem's members so far and what anime/Manga/Cartoon/Comic (even if their names are slightly modified and or gender altered) they are from and their species

1\. Azula Oda-Avatar Last Airbender-Human Adept-Female

2\. Satsuki Uchiha-Naruto-Human Adept-Female

3\. Yoruichi Shihoin-Bleach-Human Adept-Female

4\. Yugito Nii-Naruto-Nekomusume-Female

5\. Samui Nii-Naruto-Nekomusume-Female

6\. Karui Abarai-Naruto-Human Adept-Female

7\. Kurotsuchi Odaki-Naruto-Lava Monkey Yokai-Female

8\. Hinata Hyuga-Naruto-Human Adept-Female

9\. Ranko Saotome-Ranma-Human Adept-Female

10\. Moka Shuzen-Rosario To Vampire-Vampire-Female

11\. Kahlua Shuzen-Rosario To Vampire-Vampire-Female

12\. Kikyo Hatake-InuYasha-Adept Human-Female

13\. Gaara Sabaku-Naruto-Human Jinchuriki Adept-Female

14\. Pakura Hikaze-Naruto-Human Adept-Female

15\. Robin Nico-One Piece-Human Adept-Female

16\. Perona Haruno-One Piece-Human Adept-Female


	19. Chapter 19

Chronicles of Naruto Uzumaki Rewrite

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _"_ _Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'** **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'** **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: This is the Next Chapter enjoy

Arc Two: Genin Days

Chapter Nineteen: Life Moves On, getting stronger and Bandit troubles or not

Karui, Samui, Yugito and Robin stayed a little bit in Konoha for a few days before leaving Naruto and company behind while Perona went back into hiding her relationship with Naruto and his lovers. The reason she hid it was mostly because she didn't want Aki Haruno or any of her supporters in her clan to find out about her relationship with Naruto though she told her pseudo mother figure Mebuki about it whom was delighted being friends with Kushina. Perona knew despite nearly reaching the limits of the power she was projected to be able to wield she had to get stronger until she reached what was the limit of her potential. So to did Naruto and his other lovers and family members know they needed to get stronger for trouble lay in the future giving the actions against his family that seemed to be the work of some mysterious organization.

Two organizations in fact one that seemed to be in Konoha given the Mizuki incidents aftermath's revelations about its existence the organization known as Rei which Hiruzen, Danzo and Jiraiya had heard whispers about and the one called Fairy tale. He knew less about Fairy tale than he did Rei and first heard about after being attacked by those Youma that worked for it during his Genin test and passing because of it and hearing about them from Rangiku whom had been informed about Fairy Tale by Hiruzen and later Kushina. He learned more about that organizations from his mother, Godfather and honorary Grandfather's they only knew so much about the mysterious organization other than its leaders desired power and where willing to go to great lengths to get it. Also, one of his mother's former admirer's and stalkers was part of Fairy Tale and Naraku was a dangerous foe to have whom undoubtedly joined Fairy Tale to get Kushina and more power.

Naruto, Satsuki Yoruichi, Ranko and Azula had all grown in power due to the intense training by Rangiku Naruto was now Upper B rank and Satsuki, Yoruichi, Ranko and Azula were Upper C rank. Both Naruto and Yoruichi were Speed Force Users and they were all Devil Fruit users Naruto the Kaze Kaze No Mi, Yoruichi the Chi Chi no Mi, Satsuki the Paramecia Devil Fruit Hi HI no mi or Fire Fire Fruit which gave her the ability to control and create at will Fire techniques. Ranko ate the the Logia Devil Fruits Tetsu Tetsu no Mi or Iron Iron Fruit which gave her the power to create and control Metal based techniques and transform herself completely into metal meanwhile Azula ate the Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Ryu Ryu no mi or Dragon Dragon Fruit. This fruit gave her the power to transform into a dragon or into a Anthromorphic female Dragon/human hybrid also Azula could use the powers of a dragon in her transformations and like all Zoan types had enhanced physical abilities They were all masters of their Devil Fruits abilities and growing in power in general with the Adept arts thanks to Rangiku's tutelage.

Rangiku herself had a Devil's Fruit that supplemented her Zanpakuto's Haineko's Shikai release powers the Logia Devil's Fruit Hai Hai no Mi or Ash Ash Fruit that allowed her to create and control Ash based techniques and become Ash while granting her a immunity to regular Fire though her Ash was weak against Water. Rangiku could also be affected by Superior kinds of fire like Hellfire, Foxfire, Sacred Fire and Lava All in all Team Rangiku was shaping up to be pretty impressive and was growing in power and strength all day. Naruto knew that as he was growing in strength so where his enemies and he had heard about the recent attack on his mother by people bearing a new kind of Cursed Seal that he suspected worked for Fairy Tale. This cursed Seal of Hell was a nasty piece of work though it had one transformation that turned the user into a monstrous being it and granted power greater than even the famed Cursed Seal's of Earth and Heaven at their second stage it had a price like all cursed seals.

It granted the user enough power to boost even a Low B Rank Adept to Upper A rank but consumed the user's life force greatly and put a immense and painful strain on the users body all the while infusing the users body with a absurd amount of Jaki and eventually upon the user dying for the side effects reducing them to a mummified husk. Kushina had humored her would be Assassin as he was still weaker than her even with the power of the seal and let him fight her long enough for the assassin to pay for using the cursed seal's twisted power. This event had alarmed the Hokage and Danzo greatly and they had even informed their fellow Kage's about this new and alarmingly powerful Cursed Seal that had been developed. Naruto, InuYasha, Karin, Kakashi and Anko had been alarmed about this development as it meant most likely that someone was developing stuff for their enemies that had it been in more powerful hands would have been able to kill their mother figure which they could not allow.

Of course, to prevent that they had to grow stronger to keep their very powerful mother safe they had no doubt Kushina could keep herself safe, but they couldn't help but worry since she had a lot of enemies both in and out of Konoha. They knew their where limits to how powerful one could become in this world most powered beings had a limit to how powerful they could become and couldn't become more powerful. Most powered beings were limited to Either somewhere in the B or A ranks in power and couldn't grow more powerful than their limits allowed their power rank to grow it was uncommon to see somebody of S rank. It was even more rare to see one of any level of SS rank such as the Sannin and Hiruzen and even more unlikely for one to be able to achieve even low X rank especially for a non Yonbi or higher Biju though Jinchuriki had potential that was often tied to that of their Biju as did the blood children of Biju.

Certain clans of bloodlines and or species of sentients may or may not have members whom were more commonly above A rank in power such as Werewolves, Vampires, Saiyans, Namekian's, Kryptonian's, Inu Yokai and Kitsune. Devil Fruit users also had their potential power enhanced by the virtue of the power of their Devil Fruits and how they affected their user's physiology and then there were techniques that increased one's power such as opening the Eight Gates. The Eight Gates increased its users power by a level for every two gates opened until the sixth gate the Seventh Gates further increased the users power by another level and the eighth gate by yet another, Sage Mode and certain other Techniques, abilities, Seal and Cursed Seal's also could increase one's power. Such power increasing abilities often had drawbacks to their usage such as putting a strain on one's body and draining ones Chakra or Yoki reserves like the Eight Gates did that increased with each gate opened and opening the Eighth was fatal to most users of the gates

They were soon going on a mission to clear out some bandits that infested a part of the land of fire a low risk at least to them C rank mission that was relatively commonly given to people of their capability. The whole reason for them being contacted and not Ozai's Samurai or any other group of local Adepts or Yokai Loyal to the Land of Fire was simply because anyone else in the area were busy doing other things or because someone kept on tipping this group of Bandits off every time a group of Samurai was sent after them. This group of Bandits had been terrorizing the province of Azura for quite some time and it seemed were connected to a traitor inside the Fire Daimyo's court as they as mentioned kept avoiding anyone going after them loyal to Ozai. As such he contacted Konohagakure and Hiruzen and Danzo decided that Team Rangiku was suited to the task of going after these bandits though their where others capable of preforming the task Team Rangiku and Naruto needed something to test their rapidly growing power against.

So, they were sent against these bandits after a few months of investigation Naruto and his teammates and Sensei managed to find their hideout and stop them and also find out whom the Traitor in the Land of Fire's Court was due to documents the bandit's leader kept that implicated the noble in his corrupt dealings with them. So, Naruto and company continued with their training and living after the mission was done determined to continue to serve Konohagakure and the land of fire and prove themselves capable warriors, so life went on.

End of Chapter

that's it for Chapter Nineteen hope you enjoyed please don't flame

You may note the presence of Saiyans and Kryptonians in this story verse not that I have altered them a bit to fit the story verse so they fit it better so they may not be the same that also goes for any other races out there


	20. Chapter 20

Chronicles of Naruto Uzumaki Rewrite

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _"_ _Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'** **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'** **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: This is the Next Chapter enjoy!

Arc Three: Naruto time to rise

Chapter Twenty: Trouble in the Gecko Islands Part One

Hiruzen stared at Team Rangiku with a stern expression on his face as he spoke "we have received reports of trouble from the outlaying Gecko Islands province of the Land of Fire" said Hiruzen. "What kind of trouble and why is nobody else dealing with the troublesome trouble" asked Rangiku tiredly and Tsunade whom was next to Hiruzen spoke "because Rangiku san the rich person whom contacted us the heiress Kaya Mayson requested that we send a competent but less known group of people to deal with Syrup Town's tormentors" said Tsunade. "Whom is tormenting this young woman's people and why hasn't father done anything about it?" asked Azula In a annoyed voice. "A group of pirates well known in the coastline that we thought to have been taking care of they have some Adepts in their ranks including their Captain Kuro Nara a Upper A Ranked Adept this group is called the Black Cat Pirates" said Danzo whom stood on the other side of Hiruzen.

"The reason nobody has been able to do anything is because there is not enough known about the Black Cat Pirates and their operations to do much and because Ozai wants us to deal with it as his Samurai are needed on the border's and to deal with bigger known problem's, but he still feels that something should be done" said Hiruzen. "Which is why we have assigned your group to deal with the issue in this province which is important to the Land of Fire because of its ports and Syrup Town is a well-known trading hub for the coast but has little policing" said Hiruzen. "We will do it right guy's?" said Naruto and everybody nodded in agreement with him as Team Rangiku sent out though it looked like Rangiku was taking this personally as Kuro was a kinsman and she probably felt he disgraced their clan by doing this and Rogue Nara were rare. But Rangiku had other reasons for this that the group didn't know about _So Kuro you show up at last I wonder after supposedly dying a few years ago if you are as much scum as you are now as you were black then or if your skill with your Cat Claw's and Shunpo has decreased at all I wish Gin kun had dealt with you back then_ thought Rangiku.

"Good luck Team Rangiku this is a A ranked mission after all and normally wouldn't be assigned to your group, but we feel you can handle it you will have Team Kurenai as back up you will meet with them at the Main Konoha Gates they have already been briefed on the mission" said Hiruzen. Later Naruto and company met up at the Main Konoha gates with Kurenai and her Genin whom include Shino Aburame, Naruto's Lover Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka. YO NARUTO! Shouted Kiba waving at his friend from afar as Hinata smiled at Naruto and their group while Shino said nothing simply standing their emotionlessly as Kurenai also smiled at her friend Rangiku while scowling a bit at Naruto. Kurenai Yuhi whom was dating Asuma Sarutobi had her own problems with the blonde that had nothing to do with his mother for once and everything to do with his amount of girlfriend including Hinata whom she was overprotective of.

 _Even if he is Kushina Sama's Son I don't like how much girl's he has it is wrong and worse of all he has little Hinata in his grasp why couldn't she have fallen for somebody without a harem?_ Thought a scowling Kurenai. Naruto winced at the look he knew what her problems with him where she had made her opinion on his harem very clear to him though she tolerated it for their sakes but didn't like it and he knew why given that most men with harems were bastards whom abused the woman in them she probably feared he would turn out like them. He was thankful that was the only reason she disliked him because otherwise they could have been friends she had no problem with his family and was one of his mother's bigger supporter's. He knew Kurenai was a tad protective of Hinata whom she saw as her daughter figure and her desire to be one of his lovers likely angered the feminist and Mid A ranked Adept, Jonin and Genjutsu mistress greatly though for the sake of Hinata's happiness she bitterly tolerated it.

Truthfully Naruto never had the desire for a harem its just that the boy couldn't bare to hurt any of the girl's in it and it just happened to form over time as they agreed to join it personally he would have been more than happy with one wife, but fate and the law intervened. "Let's get a move on we should arrive in the Gecko Islands province in a week'" said Kurenai given Naruto another glare making his lovers sigh and he cringe as they took off. Given that he had the Speed force on their side Naruto and Yoruichi could have easily made it much much sooner but decided to move at a slower pace to keep up with everybody else though they were moving at speeds considered average for Chakra/Yoki users. They only had a few troubles with Roving Bandit group's that they dealt with and camped out during the night and travelled during the day usually tree hoping to make things go faster.

They arrived at a port on the coast of the Land of Fire soon enough that enable them to take a ship to Gecko Islands which were a large group of islands that were an important province and part of the Land of Fire and disputed over with the Land of Water whose Aggressive Daimyo saw it as theirs. Thankfully the Adepts of Kiri loyal to the tyrant Yagura Ichimaru in the current Civil war engulfing the Land of Water over the issue of Bloodlines fought between him and Mei Terumi couldn't be bothered with these islands as they were busy fighting the civil war as were the Samurai still loyal to the Water Daimyo. The Yokai of the Land of Water either opposed Yagura and the Daimyo or were neutral by the end of the week they had arrived via the boat in the coastal town of Syrup Town which was the largest settlement in the Gecko Islands and where making their way to their contact's Mansion. Hinata had been spending a lot of time close to Naruto during the journey much to Kurenai's Ire and the rest of the female's and Kiba's amusement though Shino didn't seem to care that much than again he was a Aburame as she had not gotten a lot of Naruto time recently and that had upset her.

They were on their way to the mansion which lay outside the town wondering what Kaya would be like and hoping that she wouldn't be like a lot of arrogant nobles that they knew about or had met and worked with. Nobles tended to have that problem especially ones Azula, Hinata, Naruto and Yoruichi where familiar with or in Hinata and Azula's case shared blood ties with and or considered family the Hyuga Main house and elders being prime examples of such arrogant decadent nobles whom also enslaved their own relatives in the Hyuga Branch family. One of Hinata's Life goals in facts was to end this treatment of her kinsmen in the Branch family by the main family via the Caged Bird Seal that they used to enslave their own family and overthrow the more corrupt members of the Hyuga Elder Council. Azula had a firm distaste for most of the Nobles in the Land of Fire's Capitals and the social elite there most of whom both she and her father saw as arrogant and corrupt though there were a number of exceptions to that rule.

Yoruichi and Satsuki had a similar view to her fellow nobility that Azula and Hinata had though for her own reasons she like them had to deal with the more corrupt members of the Elite class Satsuki had to deal with them because she was a member of the Elite Uchiha clan and Yoruichi for a similar reason as a member of the Shihoin clan. None of these girls tolerated the often perverted comments labeled on their persons by these nobles and had turned down more than one marriage proposal for that reason and Naruto shared their views. As they entered the Mansion they were welcomed by Kaya's servants whom greeted them and by the blonde herself whom bowed and spoke up. "Welcome to my Mansion and Syrup town I hope you enjoy your stay and can deal with the problem troubling my people I will personally show you around the mansion and to your rooms your all welcome to explore it at your convience" said Kaya the blonde bowing once more.

End of Chapter

That's it for today's chapter hoped you enjoyed the first chapter for the new arc


	21. Chapter 21

Chronicles of Naruto Uzumaki Rewrite

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _"_ _Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'** **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'** **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: This is the next Chapter the Technology level of this Naruto world is around that of the One Piece world mixed with that of the Naruto world for fun here are the kinds of Haki and what Naruto verse power they take the place of and or improve upon and some details regarding them

Busoshoku Haki: based on Chakra Flow though it combines the power of Chakra flow with One Piece Canon Busoshoku Haki a lot of more powerful Adepts, Non Humans and Yokai of at least B rank and higher learn this ability

Kenbunshoku Haki: Based on Naruto verse Sensor powers combined with the powers of One Piece canon Kenbunshoku Haki a lot of more powerful Adepts, Non Humans and Yokai of at least B rank and higher learn this ability

Haoshoku Haki: This is a improved Willpower based form of Killing Intent that only a small amount of people said to destined for greatness wield otherwise just like One Piece canon Haoshoku Haki.

Arc Three: Naruto Time to Rise

Chapter Twenty-One: Trouble In Gecko Islands Part Two

Naruto and other others have grown fond of their hostess during the first day at Kaya's mansion she was not like a lot of nobles but being the only person of her family left that was to be expected though they despised the butler Klahadore with a passion Rangiku especially. While Kaya was polite courteous and kind and humble Klahadore was the exact opposite and seemed to according to Kurenai whom was very good at Kenbunshoku Haki to be hiding something as he was actively suppressing his power. While Kaya went out of her way to make them feel welcomed and swiftly befriended the Genin and two Jonin Klahadore did nearly everything in his power to antagonize them especially Naruto much to Kaya's and the Mansion's staff's confusion as apparently this was out of character for him. They really enjoyed Kaya's company especially Kiba apparently whom was by the end of the second day growing close to Kaya and acting very out of character around her when regarding how he treated woman though he never had ever treated woman poorly his mother and sister would have killed him.

this caused the other Genin Especially Satsuki and Hinata and including the normally silent and stoic Shino to tease the known womanizer and playboy for his strange and amusing behavior around Kaya. They also befriended most of the Townspeople and staff including the very loyal and dutiful servant of Kaya Merry though Merry being Kaya's father figure was understandably antagonistic towards Kiba. They also befriended a local boy named Usopp whom was a well-known trouble maker and led a small gang of kids on his adventures much to their surprise it turned out Usopp was a self-taught Adept and surprisingly powerful for one despite his cowardly nature. Usopp was Mid C rank in power and surprisingly a natural in the usage of Kenbunshoku Haki, Busoshoku Haki and his native Basic Elemental Natures of Wind and Water the boy didn't talk much about whom his parents where he kept a close lid on the subject.

Usopp was also a skilled user of weapons particularly the slingshot and Guns which where used in the Elemental Nations but usually frowned upon by most Shinobi and Samurai but loved by civilians and similar people. Apparently, he was also an incredibly skilled liar able to easily fool the Genin with his lies and almost fool Kurenai and Rangiku Usopp admitted rather truthfully for a change that he saw Kaya as the sister he never had and had threatened Kiba with bodily harm if he hurt her. Usopp also was surprisingly accepting of Naruto's Harem and even a little jealous in fact though he was glad that Kaya didn't have any interest in Naruto though he wished it was Shino she liked and Not Kiba as Usopp got along with Shino whom seemed to be able to tell unlike the other Genin that he was lying but had no issues with it nor did the others. They where here however to stop Kuro and his Black Cat Pirates and so far, the brigands had yet to show up and that had them worried despite all the horror stories they have heard so far from the townspeople about them.

They heard stories that painted a grim idea of how terrible the Black Cat Pirates where towards the inhabitants of not Just Syrup Town but most likely the Gecko Islands stories of terror, blackmail, rape and murder amongst the other stories this shockingly Nara clansmen's and his crew committed against the inhabitants of the Gecko islands. Naruto and Yoruichi themselves on their speed force powered patrols of the town and surrounding islands discovered and stopped more of the Black Cat pirate's activities as well as that of other groups taking advantage of the lack of protection these islands had. Rangiku only got angrier as she heard these stories ever since she arrived Rangiku Nara had been in a bad mood in fact that mood started when the mission began, and she heard the name Kuro Nara. It was obvious to the others that she had personal issues against the man likely Naruto and the others guessed even Kiba and their new acquaintance Usopp that Kuro had done something bad to her that made her hold a grudge.

And Klahadore's behavior towards them was not helping Rangiku's temper at all meanwhile while the group was investigating and patrolling Syrup Town and its surroundings in a ship off the coast of the Gecko Islands the subject of their investigation Kuro himself was busy. In his ship's com room Kuro was talking on a phone to someone with his assistant a Civilian born Adept named Jango on stand bye as he watched his captain talk to their bosses in Fairy Tale. "Lord Minaka Konoha Shinobi have arrived in the Gecko Islands and are already causing troubles against our operations in the area they are Kurenai Yuhi and Rangiku Nara and their Genin Squads amongst whom are Naruto Uzumaki and some members of his harem" said Kuro a look of brief jealously crossing his face. "So Kushina's son and others have arrived to interfere in our plans so do you have any plans to deal with them?" said Minaka's voice "Yes, Master I will have two of my best men test the Genin in a trap I have personally set up and a Squad of my finest warrior's accompanying them" he said with a smile on his face

"does Anyone suspect you Kuro?" said Minaka's voice "oh of course Rangiku suspects me I am after all responsible for doing that to her…Yes Master I will not screw up this operation especially without that Fox Bitch getting in the way" said Kuro in a solemn voice. He was referring to Kushina Uzumaki by one of her less flattering nicknames that she has gotten from her enemies and Kuro was determined to pull this off and advance further in the ranks of Fairy tale despite his rather average power. No longer would he be in the shadows of Shikaku Nara or even that bitch Rangiku he did have his fun with her before and he despised his fellow Lazy clansmen whom held so much potential and power but waisted it. _Yes, your reckoning will come Naruto and you to Rangiku boy that time we had together was fun for me too bad you prefer that Gin fellow rather than being at my side and giving me pure Nara offspring yes, I will become more powerful and be the greatest Nara ever!_ Thought Kuro as he laughed maniacally Jango sweat dropping at his boss's behavior.

However, Jango too looked forwards to his confrontation with Team's Kurenai and Rangiku he was like Kurenai a Genjutsu user both of equal power and he wanted to see whom was better he or Kurenai he couldn't wait for the inevitable confrontation between them. "You do know not to underestimate Naruto San right Kuro?" said Minaka's voice over the Regular Den Den Mushi in Kuro's hand which was a blue talking snail used as a living communications device throughout the Elemental nations. "Yes, I know I will not get too overconfident of myself master and underestimate the Fox Bitches Son that is why I am sending out feelers and testing his strength" said Kuro once again over the talking snail/communications device. Den Den Mushi were Highly useful and practical summon snails that were commonplace throughout the Elemental Nations that at least in the case of the Regular ones could communicate with each other regardless of distance through telepathic radio waves they sent.

They act as Communications devices for anyone using as they could speak much like a Summons animal and repeat whatever was said by their operator's word for word voice for voice and had their own Chakra reserves and where in fact honorary members of the Slug/Snail contract's as they were intelligent and summons themselves. There were different kinds of Den Den Mushi each serving a different purpose and having slightly different powers than other Den Den Mushi and outfitted with different equipment to help it carry out its task. the ones Kuro was using was a regular Adult Communications Den Den Mushi used for communications over any distance though the price one payed was that they were too large to be carried. This was unlike their offspring whom had a shorter range due to age and power but where portable and could be carried around in ones pocket.

"Good to see you're not useless as most low-level members of our organization Kuro see to it that your plans work or else you will regret it" said Minaka over the Den Den Mushi causing Kuro to wince and fume at the same time. He swallowed his pride however before speaking some more "Yes master I won't fail you or Fairy Tale Kuru out" said Kuro as he listened to his master hang up his Den Den Mushi before hanging up himself and vowing that he would succeed in his endeavor.

End of chapter

See you next chapter hoe you enjoyed it please don't flame me I don't flame others and I expect the same treatment.


	22. Chapter 22

Chronicles of Naruto Uzumaki Rewrite

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _"_ _Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'** **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'** **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: This is the next Chapter enjoy oh and I am updating chapter nine a bit with some changes to fit some of what I introduced this chapter that changes how a certain ability works so you may want to re-read it.

Arc Three: Naruto Time to Rise

Chapter Twenty-Two: Trouble in Gecko Islands Part Three

Naruto and Company where relaxing in Kaya's private hot springs when it happened a message delivered to Naruto and the other Genin by a frantic villager KAYA SAMA HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED PLEASE HELP! Shouted the frantic villager handing Naruto a lettered message. Naruto read it and soon he his lovers Kiba and Shino were headed towards the point outside Syrup Town indicated in the letter hoping to save Kaya before it was too late they didn't inform their sensei because of time constraints and they were nowhere near them being out on patrol. _Please Kaya Chan hold on_ thought Kiba frantically as they all plus Usopp headed to the clearing indicated in the letter sent to them by Kuro unknowns to them a certain butler was watching them leave with a smirk on his face as his plan to dispose of the trouble to his and Fairy Tale's plans went into action. He knew that Naruto and his companions may beat the men he sent to the location to ambush them led by Mid B ranked Konoha Missing Nin Buchi Akimichi and his companion the Takigakure Low B ranked Missing Nin Sham both of whom were amongst Kuro's more powerful minions

The rest of the group sent consisted of 20 Common Thugs whom only had Civilian level amounts of Chakra but made up many of his soldiers armed with various weapons they were provided with mixed with 4 Mid C ranked Youma Fairy Tale Sent to supplement his forces by one of the hidden leaders of Fairy Tale Beryl whom he had heard of but never met. He knew that they may not succeed but that was not the point of the ambush he planned against Naruto and the other Genin it was to test them and find out how powerful Naruto and his team were, so he could plan against them. Why because he knew that Naruto was a threat and held much potential especially since he was the Fox's son no matter how much he despised Kushina he knew and acknowledged her awe-inspiring power. _But soon Kushina we will deal with your son and I will avenge myself against you and that slut Rangiku through your son and Student Naruto and there is nothing you can do about it fox bitch and Slut of my Kin_ thought Kuro laughing manically.

Naruto and Company soon entered a clearing where they looked around in Confusion wondering if they where in the wrong place when soon enough 20 men appeared all armed and bearing the insignia of the Black Cat Pirates. "its them get the little fucks!" said one of the Thugs and they charged A short battle later and the various thugs whom were of both genders male and female and all Human Civilians in terms of power were defeated by Naruto and his group. Just then four Youma showed up and with them were two Chunin level missing Nin Naruto had heard of whom were obviously also part of the Black Cat Pirates Sham a Missing Nin from Takigakure and Buchi Akimichi a Missing Nin from Konoha. Buchi Akimichi was a rare Akimichi missing Nin they were rarer then Missing Nin from the Nara clan due to the habits and behavior of those of the Akimichi bloodline.

Like All Akimichi he was big boned due to how their Clan Jutsu and Bloodline worked but the reason Buchi left Konoha was due to how the smaller than most of his kin felt he was treated by his kin it and his desire to prove them wrong about himself. So for these reasons Naruto was truly surprised to see the Mild mannered Akimichi even if he was a traitor if you can call him that amongst the Black Cat pirates. Sham on the other hand was exiled from Takigakure by Shibuki after the later discovered him attempting to rape his daughter figure the resident Jinchuriki Fu Housen whom Sham was like a lot of Taki's residents known to despise amongst the many other crimes Sham has done. These two men were exact opposites in terms of behavior and attitude and both based on the short silent exchange Naruto and Company had just witnessed clearly despised each other and Naruto had been friends with Buchi during the latter's time in Konoha so it bewildered Naruto to see him here.

"So what are you doing here with these scum Buchi San?" said Hinata confused like the rest of Naruto's girl's she had lost the stutter in her voice due to her training with Naruto's sister Anko in self-confidence. "because master Kuro believes in me and gave me a purpose to fight for I like your lover was sick of Konoha's and my clan's attitude towards me, so I left and sought someone whom would appreciate me I found master Kuro whom believed in me and gave me a purpose" said Buchi with a sad but determined expression on his face. Hinata frowned but understood where her and Naruto's old friend was coming from giving how Konoha and in Hinata's case also her clan treated her and him they understood why he did this. However, they were confident that the runt of his clan and they meant no ill will when they said that was being used by the notorious and twisted pirate captain and Adept whom was also a exile from Konoha.

"Even so you must know that Kuro is using you Buchi San" said Ranko as she and the others took up fighting stances a scowl let up Buchi's normally gentle face before he spoke "Don't speak ill of master Kuro he is a great man despite the false things I have heard people speak of him and a member of a clan allied to mine" said Buchi. The bond between the Akimichi, Nara and Yamanaka clans were legendary and undoubtedly Kuro was using that bond to ensure Buchi's loyalty especially giving how loyal Akimichi were to their allies and friends. "Stop talking to our enemies like that Fatass and let's get this show on the road I want to cream so Konoha bitches and demon lovers and whores this is so perfect" said Sham sadistically smirking at Naruto and company. After a short discussion Ranko, Azula, Hinata and Satsuki engaged the 4 Youma while Yoroichi Usopp, Kiba and Shino the later of whom were Mid C ranked took on Sham and Naruto Buchi in a great battle.

As the other battles took place Naruto and Buchi faced each other both determined as Naruto activated his Demon Cloak this ability that all Yokai, Hanyo, Biju, Jinchuriki and Half Biju had could with training and experience in its usage eventually call up to 4 tails of Yoki to further boost one's power up to four levels above their current one. They could not advance their power further with that ability though it was hard to control, and use Naruto only needed one tail of Yoki to match Buchi he decided to use his Devil's Fruit in this fight. 'KAZE KAZE WIND BLAST!' shouted Naruto as he fired a powerful blast of wind at Buchi from his hand knocking the Akimichi back whom growled "I am not surprised to see you have a devil's fruit and a good deal of command over your devil's fruit but its not over Naruto" said Buchi. He then made the Ram Hand Seal and the special Akimichi clan hand seal after undoubtebly activating their clan's ability Calorie Control to use their special techniques 'BAIKA NO JUTSU' shouted Buchi as he began to expand in mass mostly around the mid-section until he resembled a living large human ball with arms, legs and a head.

"HERE IT COMES NARUTO! 'NIKUDAN SENSHA!' shouted Buchi as he turned into a rolling destructive ball of power and mass that rolled swiftly towards Naruto whom smirked and used his Logia's power to turn himself to turn into a intangible mass of human shaped wind. After disengaging his Jutsu Buchi cursed as Naruto smiled sadly at his foe "Sorry Buchi but I intend on ending this he then brought his Demon Cloak to full power using all Four tail's worth of Yoki to achieve Mid A rank in power. Naruto then utilized a Shunpo to close in on Buchi and deliver a Clothesline and Buchi went flying and lay there where he landed unconscious Naruto smiled sadly at his old friend before he decided to see how everybody else was doing. He then turned to see everyone's else's fight as he deactivated his Demon Cloak everybody had finished their fights the Youma were nowhere to be seen likely their physical forms destroyed and Sham also lay there out cold though his adversaries looked slightly beat up.

They soon found Kaya and brought her back to her mansion Kaya thanked them all though Kurenai and Rangiku looked worried for their wellbeing, but Naruto reassured them that everything was fine. Meanwhile back with Kuro he received both the defeated Sham and Buchi with a scowl on his face though he hid his emotions well at the news of their failure which he expected as he was merely seeing how Powerful Naruto and the Genin were. "This is troublesome you two are dismissed I have some things to do" said Kuro Nara cursing at the Fox brat's possession of a Logia Type Devil Fruit and his power it would make the final battle against the Konoha nin harder. _But regardless or not even if I don't succeed in beating the Demon Fairy tale will still triumph and rule over the Elemental Nations and everybody will know our power_ thought Kuro Nara as he began to laugh evilly.

End of Chapter

That's It for Chapter Twenty-Two see you all next Time! Please don't flame me I don't flame others even if I didn't like their stories, so I expect the same treatment in turn hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

Chronicles of Naruto Uzumaki Rewrite

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _"_ _Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'** **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'** **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING s**

(Side Notes)

Notes: This is the next Chapter please enjoy

Arc Three: Naruto Time to Rise

Chapter Twenty-Three: Anko's and Miya's Mission, Meeting Anna Marie and Beryl's Plots

She was Anko Mitarashi a High A ranked Hebi Onna that served her home of Konohagakure she was currently on a mission along with her mothers Lover Miya the now Low SS ranked Sekirei Android. Her mother's lover Anko along with the others had finally after a few years of the relationship going on accepted Miya Uzumaki as their mothers lover she was a formidable woman to be sure and had grown even more powerful with Kushina's help but they didn't like it as they were all overprotective of Kushina. Miya never the less was a good match for Kushina in Anko's opinion and they did genuinely love each other they were here to pick up somebody of the Land of Fire's Elusive Marie Clan. That somebody was named Anna Marie whom was the heiress of the clan and apparently another of Naruto's lovers _really little bro how many girls are there that you have In that harem of yours_ thought Anko.

The Marie clan was located in the Kuro province of the Land of Fire in the Village of Shadowville it was a wealthy and powerful clan with powerful adepts belonging to its ranks and had a powerful bloodline. All members of the Marie clan had a white streak in their hair and were natural Genjutsu users and all had an affinity for Taijutsu and Chakra Control in addition they were all known to possess the Shadow Release Advance Nature that the Nara Clan of Konoha was well known for using and finally had an ability that was both a blessing and curse. This ability called Power Absorption was always on and prevented the Marie clan from touching anyone outside of their clan's skin as they would very quickly absorb their life Energy, Memories, powers and skills and make it their own for a period. This would boost their own power rank for a few levels depending upon how much power the individual user of the ability could absorb and temporary make their own along with the powers, life and talents they absorbed and copied and wield those powers in battle. Power Absorption's effects was often fatal for those that the Marie Clansmen touched and to protect others and themselves the clansmen wore special gloves that blocked their powers, so they could interact with others.

Power Absorption didn't work on those whom could cancel the effects of normal Chakra Absorption and similar powers and each user had a limit to how far they could boost their own power dependent upon their own skill and talent with this power. Eventually with training and usage Power Absorption could be turned on and off should one possess the willpower to do so though there were not many Marie Clansmen capable of doing so especially at Anna's age. Also when one killed somebody when absorbing their powers they permanently copied those powers and made them their own though this act was highly discouraged and frowned upon by the Marie clan. However, Anna Marie at the record-breaking age of 15 at mastered her bloodline and now she was 18 and a very powerful and promising young Adept of Upper A rank she had met Naruto when Kushina had taken him to visit Anna's parents whom were friends of hers Owen Marie and Priscilla Marie whom had been a Civilian born Adept Owen Married when he was 8 years old.

Both Miya and Anko looked forward to meeting the young woman whom Naruto described as a Goth and a bit dark but a good friend and lover to have there was also a Marriage Contract that David Marie the Clan head had forged. He had done this with Iwn whom happened to be his brother, Priscilla's and Kushina's help and forged a contract between Naruto and Anna they had made a few years ago the made the pairing official. Now Anko and Miya were to bring Anna nicknamed Rogue back to Konohagakure and protect the young woman whose father was the brother of the clan head as she was brought back to Konoha and soon enough they entered Shadowville. Anna on a side not also did eat a Devil's Fruit the Yama Yama no Mi an Logia Class Devils Fruit that gave her the ability to control create and turn into Darkness and some other powers associated with this particularly infamous devil fruit.

She was known as the Dark Princess in her town both for her personality and because of her powers both her bloodline and devil's fruit possessed even before she ate it she had been known as a particularly powerful user of the Shadow Release Advance Nature. Anna also possessed the Basic releases of Wind, Lightning and Fire and was a mistress of Elemental Jutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu her preferred fighting style being the clans Shadow Fist Style. This style while mainly defensive was dangerous in the right hands and as they approached they froze when they saw how beautiful the woman was than again most of Naruto's lovers were quite stunning. Anna Marie stood at 5'8 and had fair skin green eyes and brown hair that like most of her clan had a white streak in the front of her hair.

She was dressed in her clans typical garb green and white robes (think Rogue's traditional uniform) and had DD cup breasts that fit perfectly on her athletic frame that definitely belonged to a Kunoichi of great skill. She smiled at Miya and Anko "So your Anko Mitarashi Naruto's sister whom he has spoken of it's a mighty pleasure to meet ya and you miss Miya one of Naruto Kun's mothers also a pleasure" said Anna in a thick accent somewhat unique to her clan and certain other ones as well. After introductions were made they began to head back to Konohagakure of course after Anna said goodbye to her mom and dad they made good time despite a few encounters with groups of Bandits hoping they were a easy target giving they were all woman. The trip back minus that little fact proceeded with little troubles that was until they were halfway there when they were ambushed by a Large group of Youma and several Adepts loyal to Fairy tale.

"you bastards want a fight come and get some" said Anna as she Anko and Miya began making short work of the Youma one of whom she killed with her power over Darkness and Adepts but then suddenly something happened as several rather potent bursts of Jaki were felt throughout the battle field. Anko's eyes widened most of the group as her hand flew to her own cursed mark as she let out a curse GOD DAMMIT THEY HAVE CURSED SEAL'S shouted the Hebi Onna as she went through hand seals Dragon-Tiger-Hare "SUITON: MIZURAPPA" she spat out a torrent of water at the now transformed and demonic looking enemy adepts using Cursed Seals of Earth. She smiled as Anna added in a lighting Jutsu to make the attack more potent and they watched as the transformed men shrieked and Miya finished them off with a Kenatsu energy attack from her Katana that knocked the men out cold. _Looks like Fairy tale got wind of this but I wonder how only myself Hiruzen, Danzo, Tsunade, Jiraiya and mom know of Anna Coming to Konoha unless somebody else had been their spying on us likely a Rei agent god damn it_ thought Anko angrily at the thought of one of Aki's agents spying on them.

Soon enough they continued their way home after Anko and Miya had a quick discussion on how to inform Hiruzen about the breach in security in his office and wondering what Fairy Tale had to gain from interrupting Anna's return trip it was more than likely just something Aki had cooked up as she had a reason to not want Anna in Konoha. Especially if she knew how beautiful Anna was than the spiteful and jealous pink haired whore and hag would do her best to ensure Anna was dead simply because she couldn't stand anybody better looking than her in Konoha. Then there was Aki's vendetta against their family and she could have been arranging for this attack by her fairy tale allies simply to spite their family whom she hated with a deep and well-known passion so they had to be more careful on their return. Eventually they got back home and when they did they reported immediately to Hiruzen's office after dropping Anna off in the Uzumaki household were Kushina greeted her enthusiastically and gave Hiruzen the mission debriefing.

Meanwhile somewhere in MBI land in Shinto Teito a certain evil redheaded demoness was plotting she was Beryl the true leader of Fairy Tale something even Minaka and Naraku reckonized. The other Kyubi smiled as she plotted Kushina's demise and her own rise to power as she smiled on her throne Beryl had been furious when her younger sister had been named by their father the Rikudo Sannin as his rightful heir so she vowed revenge against her sister. Beryl had forever to plan and scheme her dark designs and already her glorious creation Fairy tale had grown in power and her beloved Youma her children and her many followers would aid her in taking over the world. _But first to make that slut suffer for now though I wish to see how powerful that delicious looking son of hers will becom Kuro is a good test subject for Naruto's growth he will be my method of getting back at Kushina and together me and Naruto Kun will rule over the Elemental Nations! As King and Queen and I will avenge my late lover_ thought Beryl before laughing evily.

End of Chapter

That's it for the chapter hoped you all enjoyed it now for Questions and Answers

Question One: So there are two Kyubi's? how does that work?

Answer: Because I felt like it and that is how the story will go

Question Two: So Is Beryl really going to be part of Naruto's Harem after all she has seemed to do against him and his family?

Answer: Maybe I have seen plenty of Villians paired up with him after all in other peoples fan fic's so why not but for now the answer Is I am not sure

Question Three: So Rogue has been added to the harem will you stop adding girl's to his harem?

Answer: His harem is going to be very large in this story so the answer is no he is not going to have all the woman in the Elemental Nations but he is going to have a lot and what Rogue is doing here will this is my fanfic

Question Four: So next chapter is going to finish the Trouble in Gecko Islands Saga?

Answer: Most likely yes.


	24. Chapter 24

Chronicles of Naruto Uzumaki Rewrite

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _"_ _Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'** **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'** **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: This is the next Chapter please enjoy

Arc Three: Naruto Time to Rise

Chapter Twenty-Four: Trouble In Gecko Islands Finale and the Return to Konoha

Naruto knew that today would herald a lot of trouble for him and his allies after returning from a patrol of Syrup Town they had once more seen that Kaya had been kidnapped they were already suspicious of the butler Klahadore, but this had sealed his fate. The Note he left behind confirmed his guilt and his actions in just kidnapping Kaya had confirmed that he was behind the whole affair. _Dear Demon Nara Slut and companions I have got the little bitch if you want to save her at all come find me here and we shall battle I shall end you and your companions Kyubi brat and we shall see the true power of Kuro Nara and the black cat pirates_ that was the content of the note that Kuro left behind and boy had Rangiku been pissed when they found out. She had her own Vendetta against the man whom raped her so long ago she would have her revenge against him she just wished that her students were not involved in this whole affair.

When they got their the Team found Kuro Nara, Buchi Akimichi, Sham and a man Kurenai instantly recognized as the infamous Genjutsu master Jango whom despite his power he was on par with her and despite being only a civilian born was renowned for his mastery over Genjutsu she eagerly looked forwards to fighting him for that reason alone. There were also thirty Thugs Five C ranked Adepts and ten Youma Kurenai immediately engaged Jango while Rangiku engaged Kuro and Naruto took on Buchi and Sham and everybody else took on the Thugs, Adepts and Youma. Naruto grinned as he dodged a blast of water from Sham whom cursed him and pointed his hand and made a certain gesture that kids make when pretending to shoot each other after making the Tiger-Dog-Boar-Ox and Tiger hand seals "Bye Bye Sham san" 'REIGAN!' he used the Spirit Gun Jutsu and fired a big blue beam of solid Yoki at Sham instantly killing him. Buchi sighed seeing Naruto's power but was determined to give it his all however Naruto using the Speed Force quickly got behind him and struck a pressure point paralyzing Buchi.

 _I will open your eyes my old friend and show you how badly Kuro teme is using you_ thought Naruto sadly as his determined gaze turned towards Kuro Nara whom was battling Rangiku he smirked, but Kuro took away the need for that with his next comments. "You were always too soft and weak Buchi I have no further use for you once I finish this Bitch I will deal with you and the Fox brat" said Kuro as he deflected a blow from Rangiku's Zanpakuto with his Kunai. Rangiku scowled as she prepared to use her trump card in this match her devils fruit The Hai Hai no Mi or Ash Ash Fruit and she just as Kuro started to thrust his Kunai in her chest turned her middle body into Ash making Kuro's eyes widen. The difference in power between the Two was only a levels difference enough that Rangiku felt she could win this fight as she turned her body back to normal as Kuro glared at her eyes full of hatred as they began a Taijutsu exchange trading blow for blow.

She would often use her devils fruit during the exchange to nullify Kuro's strikes but Kuro eventually had enough WHEN DID YOU GET THAT DEVIL'S FRUIT YOU SLUT shouted Kuro and Rangiku decided to indulge him. Just shortly after you left I needed a trump card to win against you but enough is enough and with that Rangiku opened two of the Eight gates equalizing the power between them mentally thanking might guy for his help. As the chakra aura surrounded her Kuro fumed as he realized Rangiku now equaled him in power and the fight continued he finally had enough and attempted to do a Shadow Imitation Jutsu but Rangiku interrupted him rapidly closing the distance between them and thrusting her Busoshoku Haki covered fingers forwards into his chest. 'Shigan' she said as she pierced Kuro's heart as he coughed up blood he snarled angrily at her spitting in her face before dying _I did it Gin Kun I avenged myself_ she thought happily as she watched Kuro slump into the ground dead.

By then the other fights had wrapped up and then they rescued Kaya bringing her and after storing the dead bodies in scrolls for transport and brining their prisoners with them to Kaya's Mansion smiling especially Rangiku whom was proud she avenged her honor. They all talked and partied throughout the night while Naruto confronted Buchi wanting to know why his gentle friend Joined a prick like Kuro last, he seen him Buchi looked broken from Kuro's words earlier and that worried Naruto. After a little talk he improved Buchi's mood and made the man feel much better about himself sure he was still going to stand trial for his actions like the captured Jango was but unlike the other man Buchi was unlikely to suffer much from it since he was only misled by Kuro and didn't do as much bad things as the other members of the Black Cat Pirates. Soon enough it was time to go and everyone was saying Goodbye to Kaya and she promised Kiba that they would keep in touch and everybody could tell the Dog Boy was deeply in love with the Mayson girl and that had amused everyone.

Naruto wondered what awaited them in Konoha as they travelled back to Konoha they didn't encounter any resistance or trouble from Bandits or similar things and that left everyone in a good mood when they entered the City as they were greeted by Izumo and Kotetsu. "Hey, its Naruto!" said a excited Izumo and Kotetsu blinked before grinning "Yes it is he and the others are back' and with that Naruto and company entered Konoha heading directly for the Hokage's office. Upon arrival Hiruzen greeted them smiling and congratulating them on a mission well done before a present Jiraiya smirked "Hey Naruto a Miss Anna Marie has been escorted to Konoha recently and waits for you at Konoha Central Park for a picnic good luck" he then chuckled at Naruto's and his lover's happy expressions and the scowl on Kurenai's face. They then headed to Konoha Central park to meet with Anna Marie after getting things ready for a picnic with one of Naruto's lovers and they were all excited to see her wondering how long she was going to stay in Konoha.

They were excited to see her because it has been two years since they last saw her and that was when she was also visiting Konoha though they had met her through Naruto even earlier than that and were happy to see her again. He, They and Anna Marie often interacted with each other via Messages sent between their homes and she had visited Konoha twice already in her life to see them this was their third time and she also kept in Contact with Naruto's other girls from outside of Konoha in similar ways. In other words, Anna Marie got along very well with Naruto and his Harem having recently visited Gaara and Pakura in Sunagakure after he got engaged shortly after he left Suna recently and was now poised to meet with him in Konoha Central park for a Picnic. Soon enough he Hinata, Satsuki, Yoroichi, Azula, Ranko, Kikyo and even Perona whom had snuck out with them met with Anna Marie at the park the two groups staring at each other with smiles on their faces as they were as mentioned before very happy to see each other

"Hello Naruto Kun and my fellow Harem Sisters it's a pleasure to see you so this is our date for today?" said Anna Marie with a smirk on her face as she spoke to Naruto and the others with him whom like her where all prepared for the Picnic today. "It's wonderful to see you Anna Chan how the trip to Konoha was?" asked Naruto with a smile as they sat down on the cloth that was set up for them by Anna Marie whom soon answered his question. "interesting though Anko San and Miya Sama had to escort me to Konoha and we ran into some troubles with Bandits and apparently a group of Adepts and Youma whom were loyal to Fairy Tale whom opposes your mother" said Anna. Naruto and his other lover's eyes widened at the news knowing full well what Fairy Tale was and they were shocked at the news but pleased she had competent protection from them "Oh and some of the Adepts had cursed seals we dealt with them however" she said with a smirk.

With that Naruto and company soon began to talk amongst themselves discussing things and exchanging gossip and what not as they had a fun time in their picnic/Date with the Visiting Anna Marie and greatly enjoyed themselves while wondering what was in store for the future.

End of Chapter

That's it for today see you all next time!


	25. Chapter 25

Chronicles of Naruto Uzumaki Rewrite

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _"_ _Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'** **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'** **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: This is the next Chapter please enjoy

Arc Three: Naruto Time to Rise

Chapter Twenty-Five: A Date with Anna Marie, Another lover and a Spar

Though he technically did have a date with her yesterday Naruto's lovers insisted on him having a special one on one date with Anna Marie giving that she hadn't seen him for some time and wanted some alone time with him. They both were walking through the streets of Konoha Naruto ignoring the comments of some of his civilian detractor's regarding him and Anna being together the Upper B ranked Half Biju sighed as he heard another shallow civilian call Anna a demon loving slut under his breath as they passed by him. Anna glared at the man having heard him and the older girl was about to smite the bastard for commenting on her when Naruto held her back and told her that the bigot wasn't worth the trouble doing so would cause with the civilian council. "Why do you let them get away with treating you and your family so badly Naruto Kun?" asked Anna in concern her eyes narrowed while Naruto sighed "Because I don't want to cause any more trouble for you or any of my girls no matter how much I hate people like that ass hole I need more than some foul words spoken by an idiot to take action against him" said Naruto.

Anna Nodded as she and Naruto continued down the street and enjoyed each other's company despite the presence of both Danzo's hidden root agents that they could sense and the bigoted villager's comments towards them. Eventually they came across one of the smaller parks in Konoha and chose to stop their and sat on a bench side by side watching a pond as the Half Biju and Adept talked to each other about things. "How are you enjoying Konoha Anna Chan?" asked Naruto "while I like most of the Ninja and perhaps the smarter villagers whom don't see you as a monster for being Kushina Sama's son and have had a good time It has been tiring listening to the venom of your detractors" said Anna with a frown on her face. Naruto nodded as he smiled at Anna Marie "sorry about them bigots and idiots will always be bigots and idiots no matter how loyally my mother served the village and the words of the elders and shinobi council they took a certain incident poorly and have taken their anger on me, Karin, InuYasha and Anko as well as anyone whom would associate with us" said Naruto with a sigh.

Anna nodded anger showing on her face before she calmed herself down and spoke up "Still it doesn't excuse their actions though I am glad you and your family members are allowed to defend themselves against the fools" said Anna growling as she heard of some of the more extreme instances of the Villagers abuses towards Naruto and his family. Naruto sighed as he smiled at her "well I hope you don't let their actions color your opinion of the city there are plenty of good folk whom also live here, and I know you enjoyed last night with the others" said Naruto. "yes, I did enjoy the joint date we had with ladies Yoroichi, Satsuki, Hinata, Kikyo, Ranko and Princess Azula it was most enjoyable its good to see your taste in lovers has stayed the same" said Anna with a smirk on her face. "Oh, before I forget Anna Chan Danzo Jiji wants to test you against one of his root agents whom is also one of my lovers though she tends to keep to herself and from what I have sensed is one of the minders for our date" said Naruto a nervous smile on his face as Anna stared at him.

"Whom is she knowing Danzo Sama she must be a strong Kunoichi to be a part of his root" said Anna and Naruto nodded before facing in a direction looking at one of the tree's and speaking out gently. "Ami Chan you can come out now I want to reassure Anna Chan that I am being protected" spoke Naruto and a young girl materialized breaking the Jutsu she was using to conceal her presence she was dressed in standard Root garb she had blue eyes and short dark blue hair she stood at 5'2, D cup breasts and had pointy ears marking her as a Yokai. "Hi Naruto Kun, Anna Chan" said the girl shyly "Her name is Ami Mizuni she is a member of the Mizuni clan of the Land of Rain she was found by root recruiters in a corrupt noble's home working as an slave Danzo's Root saved her and recruited her to their team" said Naruto. "That was only after trying to return her to her family only to discover her birth parents were dead and the clan didn't want her though I am sure you know that already since you two met the last time you visited Anna Chan" said Naruto.

Ami nodded at Naruto before sighing "Sorry Naruto Kun but I have to maintain my cover we can talk later Anna Chan I do want to get to know you I hope I have done this right I am not good at social interactions though Naruto Kun and the girls claim I am" she said before making the Tiger Hand Seal 'Meisaigakure no Jutsu" she than turned invisible and vanished from sight. "She is as Shy as always" observed Anna "Yes she is but she is incredibly skilled in her Ice Release Advance Nature and Yuki Onna talents she is a good friend despite her trouble with interacting with others Danzo Jiji introduced her to us once her training was over to help her understand how to interact with others better as I am sure you know already Anna Chan" said Naruto. Anna nodded as she and Naruto continued to talk later found her and Naruto's lovers minus Ami in one of the city's training grounds with Danzo, Hiruzen, Koharu, Homaro, Kushina, Miya, Tsunade and Jiraiya attending. They were here all to observe the spar between Anna Marie and Ami Mizuni one of Danzo's Root codenamed Ice by Danzo they both had the same Power Rank and certain people wanted to see how good Anna was.

Kushina and Miya because they wanted Anna to be good enough for her baby Tsunade for a similar reason Jiraiya out of curiosity as he had like Hiruzen heard good things about Anna Marie's talents from various sources as had Danzo and the other two elders. Anna and Ami faced off against each other on the training grounds both determined to prove the better combantant all the more to be good enough for Naruto Kun both girls faced off against each other both waiting for the signal for the match to begin. Tiger-Boar-Rat-Dragon 'MAHOUTON: REDUCTO' shouted Ami after making the necessary hand seals for the Jutsu Mahouton or Magic Release was a type of advance nature that was seen usually only in Witches whom could be both male or female or other certain beings such as Yuki Onna that involved the manipulation of an power they called Magic. The blue light of the Reductor Curse streaked towards Anna whom growled angrily at the spell/Jutsu before making hand seals to counter it Tiger-Dog-Snake-Rat-Tiger 'KI NO BARIYA' a simple but powerful energy barrier sprang up around her protecting her from the effects of the A ranked Jutsu that would have severely wounded her.

WHAT THE HELL AMI CHAN THAT COULD HAVE BLOWN A PART OF ME TO PIECES OR WORSE! Shouted Anna as the two were of the same power rank so that could have easily happened. She than Dropped the barrier and she and Ami began a impromptu Taijutsu brawl both using their respective styles against each other before Anna put some distance between each other and made some hand seals. 'RAITON: RAIKOHO a beam of pure lightning chakra streaked towards the Yuki Onna whom smirked and used Shunpo to escape the attack and aimed a powerful spinning heel kick at the back of Anna's head but Anna reacted quickly and used her Devil's Fruit to turn her upper body into darkness causing Ami's kick to pass through her head as if it were not there. Seeing her chance to end the match Ami quickly made hand seals before using her technique 'HYOTON: NAMIDA REITO' and a blue colored wind shot out of her mouth at Anna Marie whom used a Shunshin to escape barely in the nick of time as the area were the frozen winds struck turned into ice.

Both girls glared at each other before Danzo signaled Hiruzen and he nodded as they put an end to the match both like the others satisfied by the power Ami and Anna displayed the two and Naruto smiled as he approached his lovers proud of their power.

End of Chapter


End file.
